The Canadian Dragon
by Queen of Spar Oom
Summary: Thanks to all who review my story! Luv Ya! Moni is the real Canadian dragon. When she is sent to NYC to help Jake defeat a powerful new enemy, the two must set aside their differences to save the magical world. Read and review
1. Chapter 1: Half Pipes and Hobgoblins

Canadian Dragon: Monika Lefue 

Hey everyone! Queen of Spar Oom here! This is my first American Dragon story, so bear with me if it's a rocky start. Please don't be to harsh on reviews, but tell me how to improve! I know my spelling and stuff may not be the best. : D So, here you go! Enjoy the story of the REAL Canadian Dragon, not Beyonce Timberlake (See "Heroes of the Hour Glass") and of course, our hero and favorite dragon, Jake Long! PS, Moni is short for Monika and is pronounced Maw-Nee

Chapter 1: Half pipes and Hobgoblins

"Shelby! Hurry up! Come on, girl! The skate park won't shred itself!" Moni pounded the sidewalk hard, urging her skateboard to go faster. "Moni! Wait up! I can't go as fast as you!" Moni's best friend Shelby Johnson lagged behind, pushing her scooter faster and faster. "How does she go so fast?" She wondered in amusement. "Its like she has super speed or something!"

Monika "Moni" Lefue, a tall, skinny red head, rocketed down the busy Toronto sidewalk, dodging civilians as she went. "Oops, sorry, excuse me, coming through!" She cried as people jumped out of her way. Since when was the street this busy? She looked behind. Shelby stumbled her way through, tripping and nearly falling off three times. Moni laughed.

Later, after many bumps, jumps, and almost getting a hot-dog in the face, the girls made it to the park. Moni sighed. If Heaven had a skate park, it would look like this. They skated for hours. Moni felt so at home on the ramps that time flew.

But just as she jumped up a half-pipe, she stopped. "HELP!" She heard. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Instantly, Moni skidded to a halt. Looking around, She realized only she had heard the desperate plea. "Shel, I just remembered, I gotta go.." She looked around at all the people. "Take care of some _business_" She said in a hushed tone. "Oh.. OH!" Shelby's eyes grew as her brain clicked. "Um, ok, catch ya later then." At that, Moni shot off.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Moni went as fast as she could. "Come on, I need an alley, a dumpster, anything! Dang this city can be annoying!" Finally she got her wish and turned into a dirty old alley, complete with dumpster. Taking a second to catch her breath and hide her skateboard, Moni looked around. The coast was clear. She smiled.

"DRAGON UP!" She cried as a red flame spread from her arms down her body. No longer was a gangly teenager there, but a great red and white dragon emerged from the flame.

It was a good thing nobody came down that alleyway, for they would have been terrified if they'd never seen a magical creature before. Monika Lefue had transformed into the Canadian Dragon, the first for Canada. She had creamy white scales all over her body, except for the red on her back spikes, belly, hair, and wings.

"Eye of the Dragon." She whispered. Far off in the distance, she could see a pack of Hob Goblins harassing a chubby leprechaun out of an equally chubby sack of gold on top of a building. In a blink of an eye, she leapt up into the air.

"Ay, just be leavin me alone!" The green little Irishman cried. Three hobgoblins had trapped him into a corner. "We no leave without fat little man's shiny gold!" The leader growled.

"The only thing you're leaving with is a couple of black eyes!" Moni said, standing feet above him from behind. They swung around. Dragon no stop us!" The second boomed. Together, the three leapt towards the dragon. But with one swipe of her tail, the goblins were knocked against a brick wall. She wasn't done yet though. Moni soared up into the air and blew multiple fireballs at the brutes. "Lets get out here!" The third yelled as he jumped off the side of the building into a dumpster. His companions followed suit.

Moni landed as the leprechaun, whose name was Shamus,

ran up to her. "Oh thank ye, lassie!" The little man shook her claw vigorously. "I don't know what I would've done had ye not shown up!"

"No problem dude! Those goblins should know not to mess with the Can-drag's friends!" Shamus beamed. "Here lassie, for ye trouble!" He flipped a small gold coin up to her. As it caught the sun's light, a magnificent rainbow appeared, going north. "Shamus, you know I don't take money! Its no sweat! You keep it." He shook his head. "I insist. Take it. If you want any more, I could sure use a body guard."

"No thanks, Shamus. I heard about this one dragon that worked for you leprechauns, who got so obsessed with gold that he almost let one of those Aztec skull things into evil hands. Knowing how I can be, I'd better not risk it. Thanks though. If you ever need help again, just give me a call." At that she flew off.

Back in the alley, Moni turned back to her human form and grabbed her skateboard. As she did so, she glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh!" She cried. "Its 6:30! I'm late for dragon training!" Moni hopped on her skateboard and flew off.

"Man, Judy is going to be so mad at me!" Moni growled as she sped through yet more people. As she skated by a sewer lid, Moni stopped for a second. Was that laughing she'd heard? "I could've sworn I heard some deep voice talk then laugh? Oh well, it must have been my imagination." And away she rolled. Little did Moni know, that it had been laughing she'd heard. For deep in the sewers of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, a dark plan was forming.


	2. Chapter 2: A Covet for Revenge

Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 1! For those of you who didn't catch it, the part where moni mentions a dragon who worked for leprechauns who got obsessed with the gold, that's supposed to be Jake from "Fool's Gold". But you guys probably already caught that. : D anyway, here's where the conflict shows itself. By the way, covet means to desire, wish, or want. Also, there are some French words in here. Patron means master, Garcon means boy, avorton means runt, chasse means hunt. Thanks!

Oh, also, I do not own "American Dragon; Jake Long" or any of the characters. They belong to Disney Channel. I only own the characters I made up. Thought it would be good to remind everyone so I don't get into legal trouble. Uh oh!

Chapter 2: Covet for Revenge Deep under the streets of Toronto… 

A dim light flickered in a musty wet room. It reeked of sewage and rats. "Of all the places to meet, why the sewer?" Cathan thought to himself as he waited for his fellow hunters to arrive. "I thought the meeting was to start at 6:00 sharp. Or at least that's what Patron said." Cathan was the youngest, but by far the most faithful. Never been late to a meeting, never missed curfew, aced every test. He did everything exactly by the book. Maybe that's why he was always picked on. But of course he had an explanation for that too. "They're all just jealous of my talents." He'd think, or even say, to himself. But he knew really why, he just didn't want to admit it.

The light flickered again. Cathan had just enough light to see a dark figure march in, followed by many masked figures, all of different heights and ages. "Patron." Cathan said as the tall shape passed him. "As you were, garcon." He replied and marched on. All the unseen faces gathered in front of an elevated podium, just as Patron stepped behind it. Instantly, murmurs broke out. "What is this all about?" "I don't know. Patron said it was important." All the while, Cathan pushed his way to the front. "Watch it Avorton!" An older boy barked at him with a shove. Eventually, Cathan made it to the front. Just in time for Patron to start.

"My fellow warriors, I welcome you to the meeting of the Chasse Crusaders. We gather here tonight for several reasons. First, I bring grave news from our American allies. For years, we fought along side of the Huntsclan of New York City, in our vengeful quest to destroy those wretched magical creatures. I was very recently informed that they came so very close to completing our goal, using the ancient Aztec Skulls. Not even the American Dragon could stop them. However, they were betrayed by one of their own, foiled by the foolish Huntsgirl. She had been working with the American Dragon all along. A TRAITOR! SHE WORKED WITH THAT AWFUL REPTILE!" The veins in his neck bulged, as did his eyes. Those in the front stepped back, afraid of what he might do. However, he collected himself and continued.

"So, I regret to inform you, that Huntsgirl used the skulls to destroy the huntsclan." Uproar broke out. All were in shock. The Huntsclan had been their allies for years. Now they were gone. "SILENCE!" Patron boomed. Every ear opened again. "Now, since our American brothers and sisters are gone, as well as the Aztec skulls, it is up to us to carry on our destiny. That brings me to the second purpose of our gathering."

Patron paused and held up a rusty old box. At that, a foolish first year by the name of Nigel shouted out. "What's with the crummy old box?" all eyes turned to him as his cheeks burned crimson. "I was just getting to that before you so rudely interrupted!" Patron snarled.

Nigel's eyes brimmed with tears. Cathan was about to go to him, but Patron began again. "This crummy old box holds within, an ancient amulet, one which will give the wearer complete control of any magical creature.

Centuries ago, a great wizard ruled the magical world, using any beast to do his bidding. There was pain and destruction where ever you stepped. The wizard had all the foulest beasts under his control. No one knew how he did so. No one, except for the…" He cringed at the next word. "_Dragon._ The dragon discovered that the wizard was using the power of the moon to control magical creatures, just as the moon controls a werewolf. It was the moon's power being kept in an old amulet that gave him this power.

The dragon attacked the wizard, defeating him. But before the dragon could destroy it, the wizard put the amulet in a spell locked box, hidden so no one could do what he had done. Now, however, I have the box, and I know how to open it!" Patron held up a rusty key. "At the next full moon, we shall use this amulet to control those monsters. That's when the moon's power is at its strongest."  
Cheers burst forth, until one voice called out from the back, "Your highness, sir, where shall we attack first?"

Everyone looked around. "I say we attack our city and that Canadian Dragon! Get her out of the way!" Cried one. "No! We should divide and conquer many cities!" it seemed that everyone had an idea. "NO!" Roared Patron. "We will attack but one city, New York City, to be exact. Together, we shall have our revenge on that cursed American Dragon! He who destroyed our allies!" WHO'S WITH ME?"

Thunderous yells erupted, Cathan's small voice as loud as the rest of them. All the while, Patron gave a deep, menacing laugh. But he paused. His laughter, he realized could be heard above. Someone may get suspicious. He heard wheels roll by and then stop above.

"SILENCE!" Patron roared again. "Come, we must prepare. The next full moon is but a week away!" at that, the Chasse Crusaders marched out until only two were left, Cathan and Nigel.

"You ok, Nigel?" Cathan asked his little brother, wiping tears from his six-year-old face. Through his sniffles, Nigel replied, "I-I-I only w-wanted to k-know!"

"Hey buddy, its ok. I wanted to ask that same question, you just beat me to it." Nigel smiled up at his big brother and best friend. "R-really?"  
"Yeah, now, lets go get ready. I have the feeling we've got quite an adventure ahead of us!" Cathan wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and walked away back to their dorm.

Again the room was empty and the light flickered once more.


	3. Chapter 3: New Mission, New Life

Chapter 3: New Mission, New Life 

Two weeks later, at Moni's House….

"_Monniii"_ A far off voice was calling her. _"Monnii!" _ Deep in sleep, could swear someone was calling her in a dream when..

"MONIKA JULIET LEFUE! YOU GET YOUR TUSHY OUT OF BEDNOW!" Moni sat bolt upright. It was just her mom, Carol. She turned to look at the clock. 7:30 am? Why this early on a Saturday? To answer her question, her mom came in. "Did you forget that you have Dragon training this morning? Judy planned it early, remember? 8:00!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Moni rocketed out of bed, throwing her clothes on. "Why didn't you get me up earlier?" She gasped as she pulled on her shirt. "I've been trying for the past hour! Honestly Monika, you can be so irresponsible for a drag.." Carol stumbled over her words because just as she was about to say "dragon" someone walked by the door. "Drag-drag racer! Yes, this drag racing thing of yours is making you irresponsible!" However, just then, Moni's little sister, Macy, walked in. "Its ok mom. I know about Moni's freaky lizard thing."  
"Excuse me? Hey, you might have a "freaky lizard thing" to one day! So I'd watch it!" At that Moni blew a tiny fireball above her sister's head, which fizzled out two seconds after. "Monika! I think you'd better watch it! Your father is home! He may hear you!"

Moni sighed. "Why can't we tell Dad? Juanita, the Mexican Dragon's parents know! Both of them! Every dragon's parents know!"

Carol sighed. Her daughter was right. Her parents had known. "I wish I could tell your father. But…he's afraid of lizards."

"Mom, I'm 14. I don't believe that story anymore. You just.. Dang! I gotta go!" Moni rushed out the door. "You'll tell him some day, won't you mom?" Macy asked. "Maybe." Carol left to go make breakfast.

Outside of the door, Moni looked down the busy street. But when wasn't the street busy? "There has got to be an easier way than this! Walking is to long, the bus is to crowded, and skateboarding is to dangerous. If only I could just fly there!" Moni knew she couldn't risk being seen for such a small task, so she decided to face the crowded bus.

Judith Reptil stared impatiently at the clock on the wall. She had specifically closed her shoe store on the busy Saturday and here her student was late as usual. When she'd been training as the German Dragon, she was never late.

Finally, at 8:15, Moni came stumbling in the door. "Sorry I'm late Judy! Crowded bus!" She took a second to catch her breath. "Never mind. Come with me. There's someone we need to talk with." Judy led Moni into the back of the shop. There, on a rickety old table, was a strange flat disc with light coming from the center. "What is..?" Moni didn't have time to finish because just then, a holographic looking person appeared in the blue light. "Hello, Loa Shi." Judy said in an official voice. "Greetings Judith. Is this your pupil? The Canadian Dragon?" A short, white haired Chinese man stood in the middle of the disc, looking at Moni. "Yes." Judy replied. "Monika, this is Master Loa Shi. He is the Chinese Dragon who is currently training the American Dragon."  
"Its an honor to meet you sir." She gave a small bow. The old man chuckled. "You've taught her well, Judith. Anyway, Monika. We need your assistance here in America, or at least my grandson does.

There have been multiple attacks of dark magical creatures. We need to find out what is going on. My Grandson cannot accomplish this task alone. Would you be willing to help him?" In the background, Moni heard a young guy's voice. "Yo, Gramps! The Am-Drag don't need any help! I gotcha covered!" Loa Shi turned and spoke in rapid Chinese, scolding whoever made the comment. "Excuse me. As I was saying, young one. My grandson needs back up. We do not know if these attacks are only in New York City. Will you help him?"  
Moni looked at Judy. "Yes, I'll help. I'll be there as soon as possible." Loa Shi smiled. "Thank you, young one. I look forward to meeting you. Meet me on top of the empire state building in three days. Farewell." At that, the blue image vanished. Moni turned to Judy. "So, I'm going to New York, then. I guess I'll go home and pack."  
"It is all arranged with your family. We told your father that you're going on an exchange program." Moni smiled. "But New York City is only like two hours away!"

"He took it alright. Anyway, you'll be helping the American Dragon, that boy you heard in the background. You will attend school there and meet with them after school." "How long will I be there?" Moni asked. "However long it takes to solve the problem." Moni didn't like the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the NYC

Chapter 4: Welcome to the NYC 

In case I didn't make it to clear, Shelby knows about Moni being the Canadian Dragon. Sorry, I wasn't to clear about that in Chapter 1

And the comment on every American being a self centered jerk, I don't believe that, I'm American!

Three days later around 8:30 PM…

"Tell me why you have to go again." Shelby said, picking a sock up off Moni's floor. " I already told you. The American dragon needs some extra help with some random attacks around the city. To many for him to handle alone." Moni replied as she packed one last shirt into her duffle bag. "But from what I heard, this American Dragon doesn't need my help. Sounds like some self centered jerk."

"Isn't every American like that?" Shelby laughed.

"You all set, Moni?" Robert asked his daughter as he entered her room. "Yeah, Dad, All set." He looked on the bed at a duffle bag filled to the brim. "Got enough?" He laughed. "Well, I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone. So, I packed extra." Robert hugged his daughter. "I'm sure going to miss you, Moni Boni!" Moni laughed as her cheeks turned red. "Dad!" She laughed. "Not in front of Shelby!" Robert turned. "Hi Mr. L!" Shelby Smiled. "Well, Mon, I'd better get going. Call me, ok?"

"Ok, I will. I'll even bring you back an "I heart NY" shirt!"

"Sounds good!" Shelby started out the door. "Go show this Am-Drag how we Canadians do it!" She whispered in Moni's ear. Then she left.

A few hours later, Moni and her family arrived at the bus station. "Now call us as much as you can, and be polite to Mr. Loa Shi, ok, sweetie?" Carol hugged her. "See ya later, pumpkin!" Robert hugged her as well. "Don't forget! You promised to bring me back a souvenir!" Macy reminded. "I won't forget. Bye guys! Love you!" At that, Macy and Robert headed back to the car. But Carol stayed behind. "Please be careful, ok Hun? If you need me, I can fly there in a heart beat." She hugged her daughter once more. "I'll be fine mom! I'll see you in maybe a month or so." Carol smiled and went back to the car.

As soon as they drove off, Moni went behind some bushes.

"Dragon Up!" She whispered and away she flew, duffle bag in hand.

After flying for what seemed like hours, Moni could finally see the lights of New York Ahead. She had to take the long route there to have less risk of being seen, even though it was almost midnight and pitch black. "Finally!" Moni gasped. Her wings felt ready to fall off. At last, she found herself flying around skyscrapers. "Empire state building, empire state building… ah! There it is!"

She landed on the roof and looked around. All she could see was a giant griffon's nest. "Hello, young one!" A voice from behind her said. Moni jumped. "Oh! Hello Master Loa Shi!" A long blue dragon emerged from behind a wall. "I'm glad to see you had safe travels. Come, I will show you where you'll be staying." And the two dragons flew off. Loa Shi showed Moni to a normal looking apartment building. "I have rented you a small apartment on the third floor. I would let you stay in my electronics shop, but the extra room is being taken by the Grim Reaper." Moni jumped back. "The Grim Reaper?! What?"

Loa Shi quickly explained. "His name is Marty, he is a friend of Fu Dog. You'll meet them later. For now, go and get some rest. You start school tomorrow, and report to my shop right after. It is just down the street. Good night, young one." Loa Shi flew away.

Moni stood there for a second, returning to her human form. "The Grim Reaper? Gee whiz, welcome to the NYC!" And she went inside.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Kid

Chapter 5: The New Kid 

Finally, I updated: D Anyway, the part where Fu says the person broke all eight legs, that's referring to Veronica, the spider lady, in the first season. Also, I don't know when the threesome met; I just made the third grade thing up. Sounded good. : D Thanks for reading! There's more 2 come!

Queen of Spar Oom

The next morning, Moni woke bright and early, a bit nervous about starting at a new school. New people, new teachers, and new Measurement system. What did American cafeteria food taste like?

Quickly she got dressed and had breakfast. It was kind of strange to make her own breakfast and to have her own apartment. But she liked the new freedom.

Later, once she got to school after many directions, she found her homeroom. Apparently, she was taking Myths and Legends class. "What happened to social studies and algebra? What kind of teacher does myths and legends?" She wondered as the bell rang. Her question was answered in the form of the strange teacher, Professor Hanz Rotwood, a tall man with a German accent and bad comb-over. Later, she met her new home economics teacher, Sun Park. She was a nice lady, but a bit strange. She tried to get Moni to put alfalfa seeds in a grilled cheese sandwich.

Moni was pretty surprised to discover the American kids to not be so different than those at her school. They listened to mp3 players, had their cliques, and ate pizza. The only difference was they didn't say "Aye" every other sentence. But through the day, Moni kept wondering where Mr. American Dragon was. She hadn't seen either his human or dragon form, only heard his voice. But she hadn't even heard much of his voice either. He was supposed to be in her grade and some of her classes, but she could never match a face to his voice.

After the long and boring day (all first days are) Moni walked over to Loa Shi's shop. "Hi, Mr. Loa Shi." She called. "Please," Loa Shi replied. "You don't have to be so formal. If you'd like, you can call me gramps, or just Loa Shi." The dragon master came from a back room, followed by a wrinkled Shar Pei. "Oh, what an adorable dog! His wrinkles are so cute!" Moni bent down to pet the dog. "Yeah, they come in handy too!" He replied. Moni fell back. "Talking dog, should've seen that coming! You must be Fu Dog!" She laughed.

"The one and only! A ga goo!" He laughed back. Moni looked around. "So, where's your grandson? Jeff Long was it?" Loa Shi shook his head. "Jake," Fu corrected. "He's at the skate park. He doesn't come to training till seven. In the meantime, you can take a look around. Watch your step though, last time we showed someone around the shop, she broke her legs. All eight of them! A ga goo!"

After about an hour of showing Moni everything from a box of pixie dust to Fu Dog's bed, Loa Shi said. "We are through. It would be good, if you were to go to the skate park and meet Jake."  
"Black and green hair, red jacket, usually with two other kids." Fu added. "Thanks, I'll go find him." Moni said, and off she went.

At the skate park, Moni looked around. "What was it again? Black and red hair? Green jacket? No, that's not it!" Moni thought furiously. "Dang this short term memory loss!" She looked around for someone who fit the description. No one. She sighed. "Oh well," she said to herself. "Might as well hit the half pipe while I'm here." At that, she put her gold colored helmet over her flaming red hair and set off, feeling all the stress of her new life fly away.

Meanwhile, three kids skated down a nearby ramp, a girl and two boys. "Yo guys," Called one of the boys. "I got time for one more ramp before I got to go to gramp's shop."

"Ok, lets hit the half pipe." The one girl replied. The threesome rolled over to the ramp. Just as they were about to get on, a red and white blur rocketed by. "Say what?" Jake Long jumped back. His friends, Trixie Carter and Arthur "Spud" Spudinski stood mouths gaping. Never had they seen such speed. "Whoo-ee! Look at that playa go, Jakie!" Trixie cried. "That blur looks a lot like my mom's lasagna!" Spud observed. Trixie sighed. "Everything looks like yo mamma's lasagna, Spudinski!" Jake watched in amazement. "I'm gonna get on, show this guy how its done!" A few minutes later, Jake dropped down, shooting past the blur. As they were zooming by, the two caught sight of the other for a split second. Once they reached the top of the ramp, one on either side, Jake called out, "You got some nice moves, newbie." His competitor smirked. "You're not bad yourself!"

The two shred the half pipe for what seemed like hours, showing off their best moves. Finally, the two stopped to catch their breath. "Not bad, for a newbie." Jake called across. "Thanks Jake glanced down at his watch. "Dang! I'm late!" A second later, he was racing off to the exit. "Catch ya later guys! I'm late!" Trixie and Spud waved him off. Trixie looked up at the half pipe, to find Jake's competition gone. "Who was that dude?" Trixie asked. Spud shook his head. "I can't believe you, Trix. That was Jake! You know, our best friend we've known since the third grade? The one we're always helping to save the magical world? And you call yourself his friend!" Trixie gave Spud a frustrated look. "I was talking about the other skater, Spudinski! Not Jake!" She cried. "I've never seen him around here. Must be new. Oh well. Let's hit the grinding rails." And away they went.

Meanwhile, Moni had started back to her apartment, tired out from her competition. "Man, that guy was good! Too bad I spent all that time showing off and I didn't find this Jake guy. Oh well, I'd better stop by Loa Shi's shop, see if I need to do anything before I go to bed." So she headed that way.


	6. Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

Jake hurried along the busy sidewalk, accidentally shoving people in his rush to Loa Shi's shop. The clock had just struck 7:01 when he stumbled into the back room. "Jake!" Loa Shi cried. "You are late for dragon training again!" Jake looked at the clock. "Yeah, by one minute!" Loa Shi shook his head. "One minute or one hour, you are still late, but never mind that. Did you meet up with the Canadian Dragon today? Didn't you see her in any of your classes?" Jake tried to recall if he'd seen anyone new that day…

_Flashback to that day…._

"Good morning class." Mr. Morton, Jake's science teacher began. "Today, we welcome the newest addition to our scientific family, Miss Monika Lefue. She just moved here from Toronto Canada." The red haired girl gave a shy wave to a not so enthusiastic class. However, Jake didn't remember any of this, because just as Moni took her seat after telling the class about herself, Mr. Morton called to him in the back row. "Mr. Long? Mr. Long?" Mr. Morton stood beside Jake's desk. "MR. JACOB LONG!" Jake rose with a start. "ENDOPLASMIC RETICULUM!" He cried in confusion. The whole class burst out laughing. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Long. Now, since you so well shouted one of our vocabulary words, can you tell me what an endoplasmic reticulum does?" Jake smiled and turned red…

End of Flashback… 

"Uh, no, I don't remember any new kid today. But I did have this great dream about…" Loa Shi interrupted. "Jake! Were you so busy today that you didn't notice a new student in four of your classes!?" Just as Loa Shi began to yell in Chinese and Jake backed away, the bell tinkled announcing the arrival of a customer. Fu Dog came trotting into the front of the store. "That must be Marty, he went to the magical prank shop to…uh, woof woof! "He had barked in mid sentence because a person wearing a gold helmet walked in the door and was staring at him. Jake froze. "Uh, its.. the latest in robotic technology!" He said, pushing Fu into the back room. "Hey, you're that guy from the skate park, the one on the half pipe!" Just then, Loa Shi entered the room. "Ah, Jake, I'd like you to meet the Canadian Dragon." Jake did a double take. "Yo, this guy is the Canadian Dragon? Awesome! You got to show me some of those moves you were doing today! They rocked, bro!" The gold helmet person smiled. "You know, " He said taking off his helmet. "Girls can skateboard too." Taking off the helmet, he revealed a full head of long red hair with one gold streak in the front, he being a she. "You must be Jake Long. The one Mr. Morton yelled at this morning!" She laughed. Jake's jaw dropped. "I'm Monika, but you can call me Moni." Her smile faded when she saw the blank expression on the American Dragon's face.

Jake was surprised. This was the Canadian Dragon? He imagined her to have a French accent and say "aye" every other word. But most of all, he expected she to be a he. Seeing another girl dragon, Jake couldn't help but be disappointed, and he showed it. "Great" He thought. "Another girl dragon. Can't there just once be a boy dragon? The only other one I know is Fred Nerk! And he's in Australia!"

Moni felt like such an intruder. "Is he always this warm towards guests?" She thought. "Do I really look like a guy when I wear my helmet?" Loa Shi just smiled. This reminded him of the first time he'd met Sun Park, the Korean Dragon. They'd shared the same awkward meeting when their dragon masters introduced them. Except, Loa Shi had been 17 and Sun had been nine. "Well, its nice to meet you." Jake said awkwardly. Moni looked at the door. "Yeah." She replied in a dull voice." Nice to meet you to. See ya at school tomorrow, if you're your awake. I'd better get back to the apartment. I've got a lot of work to get done. Good night." She hurried out the door. "You're a real ladies man, aren't ya Jake? Really rolled out the welcome wagon." Fu smirked. "What? She was the one being all cold to me!" Jake retorted. He flipped the curtain to the back room angrily as he stormed back.

"They didn't really hit it off too well, did they?" Fu said. "They will adjust to each other. Soon enough, they will set aside differences." Loa Shi replied calmly. Fu sighed. "Hope you're right." He padded off to talk to Jake.

"You ok kid? Not exactly what you were expecting huh?" Fu hopped up on the couch beside Jake. "I just really hoped it was going to be a guy. It seems like every dragon is a girl. Not that I don't like them and all, but it would be nice to have another guy to hang with, ya know? Also, I'm just getting over Rose. Now I have another girl. I don't know if I'm ready for another…" He searched for the right words.

"I understand, kid." Fu put his paw on Jake's back. "But just give this Moni girl a chance. From the way you talked to her when she had her "guy" helmet on, it sounds like she's a good skater. She may surprise you." Jake sighed. "I guess you're right, Fu. I'm being childish about this. I'm sure she's cool. I mean, it takes a pretty tough person to be a dragon. Thanks Fu."  
Fu Dog smiled. "No sweat it kid, I'm a dog, its what I do."


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan Unfolds

Hey, Queen of Spar Oom here with a quick little heads up! The thing that Patron says while holding the amulet, that's an ancient language only he knows (or so he thinks!) its kind of weird, so don't look it up, cuz I made it up! 

Also, thought I'd put the disclaimer in again, I do not own American Dragon; Jake Long or any of its characters. They belong to Disney Channel. I only own the characters I made up:D

Chapter 7: The Plan Unfolds 

It was the night. Everything they'd been planning for was about to be tested. Were the traps set right? Did they have the bait ready? Everything had to be perfect for such a night.

"Shhh! Nigel! Be quiet!" Cathan whispered as he dragged his brother to keep up. He and very few other cadets had been chosen to come to New York City to aid the older warriors. He and Nigel were lucky to be there, especially Nigel, only being a level one cadet. No way was he going to have Nigel mess things up.

They followed the group silently through central park, to a hidden pond, where two tribes of pixies were splashing happily in the moonlight. These were the Gente Piccola and the Paix tribes, two who got along famously. "Perfect." Patron murmured, peeking through a large bush. "We shall now run a test. Hand me the box, number 7 45." A young man handed him the rusty old box, from which Patron withdrew the ancient amulet. He pointed it at the pixies and whispered "_Mit som, herne tu contrele!" _As he repeated the strange words, a red light began to glow from the center of the amulet. Soon enough, the light grew and shone upon the pixies. Blank expressions came over their faces as they all stared at the light, mystified. As soon as it had started, the light disappeared. The Pixies stared around and at each other. Suddenly, they started arguing, which led to fighting. They're eyes filled with rage. These once peaceful allies were full out fighting as though they'd been at war for years. Tiny shirts ripped, teeth bit, wings fluttered furiously. "Excellent." Patron said. "Now, the second test." He held the amulet out again and said, "_lem peasen te nestred."_

At that, the pixies ceased all fighting, their eyes returning to normal. They stared in shock at each other's state. Bruises, bloody scratches, and black eyes decorated their tiny bodies. One even had a semi-torn wing. "What..what happened?" One of them cried. "I haven't any idea. I was just playing Marco Polo here, next thing I know, a piece of your shirt is in my hand and I'm covered in bruises!" They all were dumbfounded, desperately asking others if they knew what had occurred. All the while, Patron watched with a triumphant smile on his face. "My brethren, the ancient amulet worked! Now, we have control over every wretched beast that breathes magic! Together, we'll turn them all against another!" The crowd silently laughed. However, Cathan didn't feel right. He'd seen the fighting. Father on son, daughter on mother, friend on friend, even brother on brother. Why did he feel this way? Never had he felt such guilt. They were destroying lives. These creatures weren't just pictures in textbooks, they were living breathing individuals. "Cathan, what's wrong?" Nigel asked. Cathan looked at him suddenly. "Uh, nothing, I'm fine." No way could Cathan let anyone know how he felt. He'd always dreamed of this. Guilt wasn't going to ruin this. "Lets move out, we shall continue in other areas around the city." Patron commanded. And the crowd did so, Cathan and Nigel bringing up the rear. Nigel skipped happily along, but Cathan still felt weird. He glanced back at the pixies. Several were bandaging the one's wing, while others talked, hugged friends and family, and kept asking questions. Cathan shook his head. "I must keep my mind on the mission, or else I'll blow my only chance to graduate!" He told himself firmly, but he couldn't help but watch them until they were out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8: A Clue to the Puzzle

Chapter 8: A Clue to the Puzzle 

The Sun shone brightly over New York City, straight into the windows of Jake and Moni. Both had similar thoughts when they first woke up; how awkward it would be when they saw each other first period. "What am I supposed to say to her after yesterday?" Jake thought as he waited for his little sister Haley to be done in the bathroom. "Is this whole time here going to be awkward silences between us?" Moni asked as she blew a small flame to make toast in a hurry. By the time they got to school, Jake and Moni were both dreading seeing each other. However, they saw each other sooner than they would've liked, since their lockers were two apart.

Moni was just grabbing her copy of "_Magical Creatures; Every Truth Revealed"_" (of course, written by Hanz Rotwood), she felt someone behind her. It was Jake. "Oh." She said. "Hi.." Moni started to say something, but Jake went first. "Hey, sorry 'bout yesterday. I guess I didn't give you the warmest welcome, so let me start again. Hi, I'm Jake Long. Welcome to America." Moni laughed. "Well, hello Jake Long, I'm Moni Lefue. I feel very welcomed now!" The two laughed and a friendship began. All through the day, Jake gave Moni a tour and hints about different classes and teachers. "Ok, this is Professor Rotwood, but we call him Mr. Rotwood just to bug him! He is obsessed with magical creatures, but knows nothing about them, Watch this." Jake raised his hand in the middle of first period mythology. "Mr. Rotwood, I thought I saw a fairy last night. Here's one of its wings." He pulled out a piece of paper. The class laughed, but Rotwood scowled. "Very funny, Mr. Long. Ha ha. But we all know zat a fairy's wings are turquoise and smell of grass and cinnamon.. and its PROFFESSOR!" Moni giggled under their desk. "And vut is so funny, Miss Lefue?" She looked up. "Nothing sir, I was just happy..at all the new information I'm learning!" Mr. Rotwood frowned. "I think Mr. Long is having a negative effect on you. He may be gaining a new detention buddy before long!" At that, he returned to teaching his lesson on ogres.

Soon enough, it was lunchtime. Unlike the awkward lunch the day before, Moni had someone to sit with. She and Jake sat down just as Trixie and Spud did. "Hey guys, this is Moni." Jake told them. "She just moved here from Canada." Spud looked at her. "If you're from Canada, why aren't you wearing a red uniform and hat and riding a horse?" Moni laughed. "Not all Canadians are Mounties."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, except for when the home economics teacher, Sun Park, tried to convince Moni to put sprouts in the Macaroni and cheese they were making. "Why would you put sprouts in Mac 'n cheese? There is something weird about her."

"Oh," Spud said from beside her. "That's because she's a dra-mphmm!" Trixie had thrown her hand over his mouth. "She's a..um.. dra-drama teacher! Yeah, they're always kind of strange. But at least they know when to be _quiet!"_ She nudged Spud in the ribs at that last word. Spud looked at her, but then got the hint. "Uh…ok." Moni replied. _What's up with those two? _She thought, looking at their relieved smiles. _It sounded like he was about to say Sun is a dragon. They must know about Jake being a dragon then. Did Jake tell them about me being a dragon yet?_

After school, they celebrated by, as usual, going to the skate park. When Moni put on her helmet, Trixie exclaimed, "Hey! You're the kid from the other day! The guy with the gold helmet who was shredding with Jake!" Moni smiled. "That's me. But do I really look like a guy in this helmet?" Everyone laughed and kept going.

Moni lead the way through Central Park. She always seemed to go faster than everyone else when skate boarding. Everything was going fine until she came to a halt so unexpected that the others nearly crashed into her. "Moni! Why did you…" Jake suddenly stopped to listen. "_Ear of the Dragon"_ Both Jake and Moni whispered.

Suddenly, they could hear so well, that they heard a person driving across the Brooklyn Bridge sneeze. They listened hard until they heard what they'd stopped for. "Help!" Cried a small voice. "Somebody please help us! HELP!"  
"It's a pixie! I'll be right back!" Jake called to the others. "Dragon up!" A blue light rose around him and out of it, a red and gold dragon flew up. Spud and Trixie looked from Jake to Moni, who was watching the American Dragon fly towards the cry. "Ok, Moni, don't freak out. I know this looks pretty strange. It was scary for Spud and I when we first found out. This is what Jake does. He's the American Dragon who protects the magical world." Moni looked back at them.

"Dragon up!" She cried as a red glow surrounded her, releasing a red, white and gold dragon. She flew up and looked back at the two, smiling at their shocked expressions. "I know." She said, and she rushed after Jake.

After a few seconds, she caught up to Jake. "Let me guess. You forgot to mention to Trixie and Spud that I'm the Canadian Dragon." Jake looked back. "Oops." The two laughed and flew on.

The two were flying when Moni looked down. "Oh my gosh! Jake look!" Down below, a group of pixies were being chased up a tree by a pack of serwolves. "What's that wolf thing?" Jake asked. Moni looked at the beast. "That's a serwolf."  
"a what-wolf?"

"A serwolf. They're like werewolves, only smaller and not as dangerous. They're mortal wolves and dogs bitten by werewolves. They too get their power from the moon. That's funny though. Normally, serwolves have their dog-ish nature to them still during the day, so they are friendly to other creatures."

"Come on then!" The two dragons rushed down to the tree.

"OH HELP!" Cried one of the pixies. "GET THEM AWAY!" Moni looked down at the vicious pack. "Jake, you get these pixies to safety. I'll take care of the serwolves." Seeing the look of annoyance on his face, Moni added. "They're native to Canada. I've dealt with them a lot more than you have." Jake nodded and started loading the pixies on his back.

"Ok mutts, you wanna play?" The Canadian Dragon landed behind the pack. Their leader snarled and leapt at her. In the split second before she moved, Moni noticed the serwolf's eyes were a bright red. He landed as she jumped away. The beast leapt again and Moni bashed it with her tail. Another one, blown away by a fire ball. For the first few minutes, she beat them off, but soon, they started overpowering her. "Moni! Hold on!" Jake flew in to help. "Wait! I have an idea!" Moni yelled from under the pile of serwolves. The dragon closed her eyes and concentrated. In a glow of red light, another Moni appeared. "You, dragon up and lead these serwolves into the woods to a cave! I'll reabsorb you when you're far enough!" The doppelganger nodded and flew off in dragon form. The Original Moni crept out of the pile and went human again. One of the serwolves lifted its head and sniffed the scent of dragon leaving. He barked and ran, the others followed.

"Nice work!" Jake landed by her side, back to human form. "Thanks. Wait.." Moni closed her eyes again and a red glow jetted through the air and back into her. "You got to love those doppelgangers!" Jake smiled. Meanwhile, the pixies were over by a pond, catching their breaths. "Hey guys. What happened?" Jake leaned down to the Paix's old chief, Marlicus. "Oh it was terrible! We be swimming in the pond, when our pack of serwolves attacked. They never done that! Usually, they be ever so friendly and helpful. But they were different this time. A red glow was in their eyes! We were caught completely off guard. They're so big and we be so tiny." A fat tear rolled down his chubby cheek. "Oh dragon! We be havin' the worst of luck! First there be the crop failure, then the unexplained war.."

"Wait!" Moni stopped him. "What unexpected war?"

"It be the night before last. We be havin our monthly moon light festival at the pond when all the sudden we start a'fightin with each other. We two tribes are close friends, and we had no explanation for our fight. Many of us didn't even know we was fightin'! So much pain! A-hoo hoo!" The little man was weeping like a baby. "There there! Its ok." Moni cuddled the little creature.

"There be something else!" a little female from the Gente Piccola tribe piped. "Before we started a'fightin, we all saw a bright red light! When we woke up, we was all hurt from fightin'!"

Moni and Jake looked at each other. "Could they be linked with the other attacks I've heard about?" Jake frowned. "They may be." He turned to the tribes. "Ya'll let us know if you see any more attacks, ok?" The little people nodded.

Jake looked up at setting sun in the distance. "So much for going to the skate park. Let's find Trix and Spud and go tell gramps about this." They flew off and found their friends at the skate park. "About time you guys showed up!" Spud smiled at them. However, Trixie stopped in front of Moni and looked at Jake. "Did you plan on telling us this girl was a dragon!" Jake and Moni both blushed. "Oops! Guess I forgot." Moni laughed. "Well, allow me to reintroduce myself. Hello! I'm Monika Lefue, the Canadian Dragon. A bit surprised, aye?"

Trixie smiled and shook her head. "And you even look like my mom's lasagna!" Spud laughed, and so did everyone.

After Jake and Moni explained what happened with the pixie, the four then skated back to Lao Shi's shop, to inform him of what they'd found out. As usual, Moni led they way. She may have only begun the overall mission, but she felt as though she'd accomplished her first. She had friends who accepted her dragon form. Back home, she'd only been able to tell Shelby about her scaly side. Her other friends wouldn't understand, nor would most of her family. Here, she felt free to be a reptile as well as a human. She sighed happily as a breeze lifted her gold streak of hair from under her helmet.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

Chapter 9: Memories 

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Queen of Spar Oom here! Ok, the next few chapters are all about Cathan, the boy from the Chasse Crusaders. Throughout the chapters, I'll be referring to the current Cathan in his dream as dream Cathan or Older Cathan. In the dream, Cathan's younger self that he watches will be referred to as Little Cathan, except when someone in the dream is addressing Little Cathan, because the dream person is talking to another dream person. Also, nobody in the dream can see the older Cathan there. Cathan doesn't have a dream charm yet, so this is entirely his dream. I hope this isn't too terribly confusing. It's a lot simpler than it sounds. Y'all will get it. Enjoy!)

That same breeze flowed through New York City into an open window, the window of Cathan's room at the top of a building they'd rented. The little wind blew one of the rarely seen blonde hairs upon Cathan's head. Annoyed, he flattened it down to match his other straight hairs. This was the one night he wasn't required to wear his mask, couldn't his hair cooperate for one night?

It was required of all Crusaders to have their masks on at all times except for in their quarters, and they'd been out every minute since arriving until now. Cathan took this opportunity to let his hair flow free for a change, let it air out a bit. Nobody could see him. He was safe in his room on the top floor of the building they'd rented for their lair. He was glad for the change. Felt nicer than the sewer lair in Toronto. Smelled better too.

Nigel was fast asleep in his bottom bunk, seeing as it was almost two in the morning. Cathan lay back on his pillow and looked out the window. The moon shone brightly, but he couldn't see any stars. And all he could hear were honking horns and city noise. He sighed. Cathan hadn't always been this miserable. He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember the good old days before magic or the Crusaders. Before he knew it, he'd entered his dream.

Cathan blocked his eyes from the shining sun and looked onto a grassy sun-drenched yard to see two little boys chasing each other. Both were about 6 or 7 years old. The one with the blonde hair he recognized as himself. The other dark haired boy was his old best friend, Arthur. _I remember this day!_ Cathan thought to himself._ We were living in our house by the ocean on the coast of British Columbia! Something happened. But what?_ He hadn't much time to think about that before a lady by the name of Marie called out the window. "Boys! Lunch is ready!" Cathan gasped. "Mom."

The two little boys cheered and ran inside. Through the window, Cathan could see his little he, Arthur, Marie, who was feeding baby Nigel, and his father, Jacques, eating lunch. He noticed something strange about his father. Though he spoke normally, his harsh eyes kept looking at Arthur angrily. But little Cathan didn't notice.

After lunch, the two boys ran outside again. "Mom, Dad, Arty and me are gonna go explore the woods!" Little Cathan yelled.

"All right son, just be home for dinner." His father watched them out the door. Once again, he stared viciously at Arthur. Arthur looked back nervously.

Arthur and Cathan spent hours exploring the woods they knew and loved. Dream Cathan sat unseen on a rock, watching and remembering those times. Leaping over rocks, pretending to be jungle people. They were having so much fun, they didn't even realize that they'd wandered into unexplored woods. "Oh wow! I've never been here before! Let's check it out!" Little Cathan ran on, his dream older counterpart following. Arthur ran behind, looking around anxious. "Uh, Cathan, can we go home. I'm.. uh..hungry." "But we just ate lunch! Are you scared or something? Ha ha! Come on!" Arthur reluctantly pursued his friend.

"Look at me!" Little Cathan laughed. "I'm David Thompson! The great explorer! I'm gonna discover the greatest..woa!" He had tumbled through some bushes in his play. When he picked himself up, he gasped. "Cathan, are you ok..oh no!" Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. There before the kids were hundreds of the most bizarre horses Cathan had ever seen. They were 18 hands high and had manes of almost pure gold. Yet the strangest thing was the great horns protruding from their foreheads. "They're…beautiful! The prettiest things I've ever seen! Like in a fairytale! They're…magical unicorns!" As soon as he said that, Little Cathan stumbled back, his eyes watering in pain. "NO!" Both Arthur and Dream Cathan cried.

But it was too late.

Little Cathan didn't know it, but at that second, his father's eyes stung a bit as well, and smiled. His son was one of them now. He was to be a Crusader. You see, unlike the Huntsclan, the Crusaders are chosen by their family. If you are of the Chasse family, aware of it or not, the second you realize you've seen magic, your eyes will heat up intensely, the fiery viciousness of the crusaders rushing to you at once. The fire inside would be in your eyes, red and gold sparks that shone.

When Little Cathan opened his teary eyes again, Arthur was nowhere to be found. Instead, a strange creature with hair hoofed legs and tiny horns stood before him. "Who are you? Where's Arty?" Little Cathan was frantic. "Cathan, I am Arthur. I-I-I should have told you. This is the real me." Little Cathan stared, mouth ajar. "You're a goat thing?!" "No, I'm a satyr. I've been in disguise since we met. I'm a…magical creature." He looked down, looking ashamed.

Little Cathan looked over his shoulder. "Hey, watch it, you giant klutz!" A little man with wings was turning red in the face, but gasped when he looked at the boy. He turned and fled in terror. Little Cathan looked after the man, and back to his friend. Fear and confusion finally got the better of him and he too ran off. "Cathan!! Wait!" Arthur couldn't stop his friend. It was already done. Dream Cathan watched himself running to a new life, the old one staring after him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Inherited Gift

Chapter 10: The Inherited Gift 

(Author's Note: You'll have to remember, Little Cathan is only six years old, so his grammar isn't the best. Hope this chapter isn't to confusing!)

Little Cathan ran as hard as he could. He had to get out of the forest. All around him, magical creatures stared at him in surprise, Ogres, nymphs, centaurs, and serwolves. His head was spinning, tears fell down his cheeks. His best friend was a goat-boy, there were monsters all around him, and his eyes stung like crazy. "Why can't they just leave me alone?! And why do my eyes hurt so bad?!" He sobbed and panted, itching his eyes. Dream Cathan watched, feeling sorry for himself. He knew that pain all to well. He still had it every once and a while, but he was used to it by now.

The child ran and ran until he burst through some prickly bushes into his front yard. "Cathan? Oh my gosh! Cathan!!" Marie sprinted to her boy. "What on earth happened to you? Where's Arty?"

"Mama! There were…big horses…goat boy…scary monsters…my eyes!" He said as much as he could through sobs before collapsing into his mother's arms. "Marie, what's wrong with him?" Jacques hurried over. "I don't know, he's covered in scratches and his knees are scraped." Little Cathan hadn't realized the pain of the whipping branches and sharp forest rocks until just now, which brought on more tears. Jacques leaned down. "Come here sport, its ok." The father brought his son onto his knee. "Come on now, big boys don't cry. Why don't you tell me what happened…" He paused and stared at his boy's eyes. "Well well well." Jacques looked at Marie. "Honey, come look." She knelt down and looked at her son and gasped. "Jacques, he's only six…how could this be?" A frightened look came over her face. "It can happen anytime. You know what I must do, don't you." Marie stood up. "No, Jacques! I won't let you! He's only a boy!" She grabbed Cathan's hand and dragged him inside, sniffling all the way.

"What's going on? Why are mommy and daddy being so weird?" The little boy sat on his bed, wondering to himself and unaware that his dream self, invisible in the corner could hear his thoughts. Never had his parents acted so peculiar. They'd always explained everything to him, but now they'd just put him in his room to listen to their shouting and sobbing in the kitchen. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the argument stop and his father enter. "Cathan. May I speak with you a moment?" From the tone of his voice, Little Cathan could tell this was serious. "Umm..Ok." He scooted over to make room for Jacques on the bed. He smiled up at his dad, who turned to him with another serious look to him. "Now son, I need you to tell me everything that happened in the forest. Don't be afraid. I'll believe everything you tell me." With a trembling lip, the six year old retold everything, the unicorns, his eyes hurting, Arthur. His father listened, taking in every word. "Hold on, when did you say your eyes hurt?" Jacques paid close attention. "Right after I saw the big horsey-unicorn things. Then Arthur turned into a goat thingy!" Jacques nodded. "Come with me to the mirror. I think its time you knew why all this is happening to you." Little Cathan obeyed and looked into the giant mirror over his dresser. "Look at your eyes." He did and gasped. "Whats wrong with them? They're all shiny and red-yellow!" "There's nothing wrong with them, Cathan. Look at my eyes." The son was shocked to see the same colors in his father's eyes. "They're just like mine!" Jacques nodded. "Yes, they are. You see, we are special, Cathan, you and I. We can see things other people can't because we're part of a special group." "Like a club?" Little Cathan sounded excited. "Yes, like a club. It's a club that our family is in. We protect the normal people from monsters, like the ones you saw in the forest."

"But Arty wasn't a monster! He's my best friend!"

"He never was your friend. I've always watched him and seen him in his true form. He's been lying to you all this time." Tears rolled down the young boy's face again, but he quickly wiped them away, embarrassed in front of his father. "But why do _we_ protect them? And what do our eyes have to do with it?"

"I'll tell you. It all started many years ago, in a small village in northern Ontario. There was a terrible fire-breathing beast destroying the village and hurting innocent people, but nobody could see it. In that village, there was a boy named Peter, who wasn't much older than you. In the midst of the fire and chaos, his family was killed. However, he managed to save his young sister, Mary and escape to the outskirts of the village. Looking down on the village, he watched as the horrid beast destroyed his home, engulfing it in flames. Peter became enraged in his grief. A spark of red and gold from the flames below entered his eyes and a great power erupted in him, allowing him to see the great dragon in his village. He rushed down to the village with only a small dagger from his pocket and through his rage and courage, he single handedly defeated the monster and saved his home.

From that day, he swore to dedicate his life to protecting the innocent and avenging his family's death by destroying all the terrible magical creatures. Peter was your great-great-great grandfather. He has passed down his gift of being able to see those awful creatures through his bloodline so we can continue his quest of wiping them out! So, since you came in contact with such powerful magical creatures as a unicorn herd, you have received the gift, your rightful inheritance. You have been called to fight."

Both of the Cathans stared at Jacques with amazement. Even though Dream Cathan had heard this story countless times, it was strange to hear it from this man with such power behind the words.

"But why was Mommy crying? Isn't this a good thing?"

"She is afraid of losing you. You see, it takes great skill to hunt magical creatures, so you'll be attending a great school, the Canadian Hunts Academy."  
"What's so bad about me going to school? She won't lose me."

"Its no ordinary school. This school is in Ontario. You'll be leaving home…tonight."


	11. Chapter 11: Farewell

Chapter 11: Farewell 

"WHAT?! But..I don't w-wana leave Mommy!" a look of horror came over the child's face. "Tonight! I can't leave tonight! School starts in two weeks! What about Mommy, and Nigel and Arthur?!"

He frantically paced the room. "Cathan! Stop! You are being childish!"

Little Cathan stared at his father, shocked. He'd never been that harsh with him, even when he kicked a soccer ball through the window of the family van. He didn't know it, but the mentality of the crusader was returning to him. He'd been in reserve from the Crusaders for six years, to raise Cathan. But now, he was ready to return to where he truly wanted to be.

"You will pack your bags and you will come with me tonight. You must. You can't deny your destiny." Jacques turned and left the room. When Little Cathan heard him go out the front door, he rushed to Marie's room. They stared at each other for a second, then the little boy ran to her and the cuddled and cried for what seemed hours.

The moon shone brightly over the house where Little Cathan was grabbing the last of his things. "Meet me outside. And hurry." With a kiss, Jacques said goodbye to his wife and infant son and turned out the open front door. "We'll return every other month for a visit." Dream Cathan sniffled in disgust from the corner where he watched. They never visited except for Christmas. And even with that, he hadn't been home in over three years.

He glared at his dream father. "Some dad, taking me away from mom, my baby brother, my best friend, my life!" he thought angrily.

Once Jacques left, Little Cathan ran teary eyed into his mother's arms. "Momma! I don't wana go! Please! Stop Daddy!" His tears spilled onto Marie's dress. Hers fell too. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I will see you s-soon. Be a strong man. Can you do that for me?" Their wet eyes met. Marie stared at the emerald green underneath the red. That's all she could see. "I will, mom. For you." He turned and hugged baby Nigel. "Bye Nigey. I love you." The baby raised his arms up to his brother. "Kay-tan!" Little Cathan and Marie gasped. "His first word! Oh mom!"

"Cathan! Hurry up! Let's go!" Jacques sounded impatient. "I love you mom."

"I love you to Cathan," At that, the boy ran out the door, bags in hand, eyes in front. Dream Cathan looked at his mother, tears in his eyes too. "I love you mom." He said. Surprisingly, Marie looked at him. "I will always love you, no matter what you are supposed to be." Cathan hugged his mother for the first time in years, even if she was only a figment of his imagination. It felt just as real.

When Little Cathan and Jacques were a good distance from the house, Dream Cathan caught up, unnoticed. Little Cathan looked back. His warm house was only a yellow dot. Suddenly, something rustled in the forest. Arthur looked at him. "I'm sorry Arty." Little Cathan whispered, pulling on the crusader's mask his father had given him. Arthur cast his glance aside, but looked one last time at his best friend before turning back into the forest. Jacques kept his eyes forward, a cape on his back and a mask on his face. "When we arrive at the academy, you will no longer address me as your father. I am a very high ranked Crusader. You will address me as Patron from now on."

Dream Cathan left them at that point. He didn't want watch the little boy be trained into the accomplished, yet miserable teenager he was today. He turned to follow Arthur into the forest instead. After following for ten minutes, he found the satyr in a clearing, huddled down on his knees. "Arthur?" Dream Cathan called, not knowing if the creature could hear him or not. Yet Arthur turned his head and looked at him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I miss you Cathan." Was all he said. "Arthur! I'm sorry! I wish I could come back, but there's no hope. I am a crusader now."

Arthur shook his head. "No you're not. You're different. I know you don't hate us. Look to your heart, not your eyes. I know you can stop the Crusaders' plot. You must stop the prophecy from coming true. We need you Cathan." At that, the goat-boy disappeared into the brush. "Wait! What prophesy! Come back! Arthur…" He was stopped mid-sentence by a shadow behind him. "Forget him Cathan. You are one of us." The Patron towered above him. "Come with me Cathan…Cathan.. _Cathan.. CATHAN!"_

He woke with a start to find Nigel's face staring straight down at him. "Finally, you're awake! Get up! Patron just called us. Big mission!" Nigel ran out of the room and within minutes, so did Cathan, fully armed and in uniform. As he ran down the dark hallway, he got lost in his thoughts. _"A prophecy? What prophecy? I've never heard of a prophecy. Was that all a dream or was Arthur really trying to contact me?"_ He shook his head, clearing his mind. No time to think now. When Patron called, nobody dared to be late.

_(Author's note: Ok, we're done with Cathan's dreams for a while. Thanks for bearing with me here! Now we'll get back to Moni and Jake. But our Crusader friend may be showing up a bit more now! Thanks for reading! Chapter 12 is coming soon!)_


	12. Chapter 12: An Anoymous Meeting

Chapter 12: An Anonymous Meeting

(Author's note: Hey guys! We're finally back to Moni and Jake! Yay! And thank you to those who gave me the encouragement to keep writing, my loyal reviewers Arkansas Dragon and Monkeysrcomintogetu! You guys rock! Everyone who reviews my story rocks! So if you want to rock, review this story! LOL!

Oh and also, that first part is my attempt at writing what a cell ringtone sounds like! Also, if this chapter looks a bit different, its cuz I did a double-space thingy by accident. Sorry! And heads up, there's a tiny bit of romance in this chapter, though emphasis on tiny. : D )

_Boo-doo-dee-dee-doo-boo-doo-dee-doo!_ Moni groaned and looked at the clock. _Who is calling at three A.M?_ She grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table. Seeing it was Jake, she flipped it open. "Hello? Hellloo?" She then realized the phone was upside down. Annoyed, she turned it over again. "This had better be important." She yawned. "It is! Get to Gramp's shop now! Its an emergency!" Jake sounded urgent, so within five minutes, Moni was dressed and out the door.

"What is it? Is everyone ok?" Moni panted as she stumbled through the door. "We're fine. It's the citizens of Magus Bazaar that are in trouble." Jake, though ready, looked like he'd just rolled out of bed as well, seeing that his shirt was on backwards and his hair was flattened. The two went into the back room to find Loa Shi and Fu looking at a GPS on Fu's laptop. "It seems that the unicorn herd of Central Park is stampeding through the Bazaar. Together, the herd can cause great damage." Loa Shi turned to them. "Yo Gramps. I thought the herd could only stay in Central Park. And how did they get there? I don't think a whole unicorn herd could fit on the subway." Jake quickly explained to Moni that one of the ways to Magus Bazaar was to get off after the last stop. "That's the thing. Unicorns can combine their magic to create portals to anywhere. They use as a last resort to escape danger. It takes a lot of energy, so it's pretty rare. I wonder why the used it now?" Fu pondered for a moment, then returned to his laptop. "Well, no time to figure that out now." Moni stood up. "Lets go!"

The passengers stared at the strange group on the subway, two kids and a shar pei working on a laptop. "Yo Fu," Jake whispered. "You're attracting a lot of attention over here!" Fu Dog looked up. "Relax kid, it's the final stops on the 3:15 am subway. There's always weirdos. Just look around!" It was true. There was a woman with multiple piercings and rainbow hair talking to a parrot and a man with a peg leg and eye patch. Yet the people Moni took notice to were five shady figures in trench coats in the far corner, three adults and two kids, one about her age, the other a little one. The adults held an old box and whispered in hushed excitement, the little kid slept, and the teenager was keeping as far away from the group as possible. Just as Moni was observing the teen, he looked up at her. He had a Canadian's curved face and a gentle look to him. Even though he wore a mask, Moni spotted some blonde poking out. _He looks sweet._ She thought with a smile. Yet, when their eyes met, Moni gasped. His eyes were red and gold. She stared and looked as though she was in a trance. Suddenly, without warning, her hand turned into her dragon claw. "What the..!" She quickly hid it under coat. "Moni! What's wrong?" Jake looked down at her white claw. "I-I don't know. I just lost control for a second." The claw turned back to a hand again. "Sorry." Jake smiled. "No worries, nobody saw."

_What just happened?_ Moni looked down at her hand._ I've never lost control like that! I could've blown our cover!_ Moni looked back at the boy, who was watching her. He stared apologetically at her for a second nervously, and then turned away. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathan stared at the girl in disbelief. He had been watching the other passengers on the subway to Magus Bazaar when he noticed a girl was watching him. She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and he'd seen vela (beautiful magical creatures from _Harry Potter)._ He could tell she was Canadian like him from her delicate, curved face. Cathan stared into her chestnut eyes. He suddenly felt his eyes burn for a second. When he looked up again, the girl had frozen, looking at her arm. At once, a red flame swirled around it and a white dragon claw emerged. She looked back at him in shock._ She's a dragon? But..she's so beautiful!_ _Is that other boy a dragon too?_ Cathan looked up at her again. She looked worried and scared. A pang of guilt rushed over him. _Stupid eyes. Why couldn't I just leave her alone? Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of evil freak._ He looked at his companions. _But I am, aren't I?_ He sighed and waited for their stop. They didn't dare look at the other for the rest of the trip.


	13. Chapter 13: Mystery Half Solved

Chapter 13: Mystery Half Solved

"Ok" Fu stooped down to the dusty cobblestone street of Magus Bazaar. "The Unicorns have been through here." "How can you tell?" Jake stared hard yet saw nothing. "I may have a human's voice," Fu grinned. "But I got a dog's nose! But for those of you who don't…" He reached into his wrinkles. "Ugh…its in here some where!" He pulled out a cell phone, his laptop, old dog biscuits ("I've been looking for these!"), four old books, a bag of coins ("gulp uh whoops, gotta get this to Big Ernie!"), a copy of _Magic Weekly_ ("Oh yeah!" Jake cried. "Guess who made cover again!") and various other objects. At last, he pulled out a small drawstring bag. "Finally! I gotta clean out these wrinkles! I swear something in there bit me!" He held up a stub where his paw used to be. Jake and Moni gasped. Laughing, he pulled off the fake stub, revealing his paw. "A goo goo googi floogi! Got ya good there!" Jake scowled. Fu sighed. "Nobody gets me." "No I get you. You've been around Marty too long!" Fu grinned sheepishly.

"But seriously, this is tracking powder. You just pour it out…" He did so and a little yellow cloud appeared. "And blow it in the desired direction." The shar pei started blowing as hard as he could. Gasping for breath, he turned to Jake. "Uh Kid, would ya mind?" Jake made his dragon wings emerge and with one flap, sent the cloud streaming down the street. "That cloud will lead you right to the unicorns." Little sparkles of it floated down onto the street, revealing many hoof prints. "Call me if you have any trouble."

"DRAGON UP!" Both kids cried and flew down the street.

After ten minutes of flying, they started hearing the rumble of the hooves ahead. "There they are!" At least seventy unicorns were stampeding down the street. However, they weren't just running. They were knocking things over and stomping on karts in their way, causing much destruction. "What should we do?!" Moni yelled over the thundering. Jake looked ahead. "Go warn the people ahead. Get everyone out of the street!" "Right!" She flew off. "And I'll handle the leader." The American Dragon reached the front of the herd to find the lead stallion. He was 18 hands high and pure black with a gold mane. (In my story, male unicorns are black with gold manes and horns, while females are white with purple manes and crystal horns)

Jake leapt onto the stallion's back. White lather was building up on his coat and he was panting. It was as if he wanted to stop, yet couldn't. He kept whinnying to the others to continue destroying things, even though Jake couldn't understand that. "Whoa boy, easy, its ok." Jake pulled back on the top of the mane. That was how he'd been taught to stop a unicorn. However, that failed. The stallion kept on, the rest followed suit. "Yo, what's wrong with you…" His question was immediately answered. He looked at the horse's eyes. They were red, just like the serwolves. Jake got off just as Moni returned. "Ok, everyone's out of the way for the next few miles. I see you couldn't stop the herd aye?" "No I didn't, but I did find out what's up. Their leader is under that red eye trance again." Moni looked down. "Just like what the pixies described. Do you think he's hypnotized?" "That would explain everything. But how do we know for sure?" Moni thought for a second. "I got it! Here, give me your phone!" He did and she dashed to the front of the herd. Flying backwards, she took a picture of the leader head on with the cell. "Here, send this to Fu." After a few minutes, Jakes PMA popped up. "You have a text message, Jake Long." A little holographic Fu Dog appeared. "Yep, that's definitely hypnotism. And not just any hypnotism. That's the kind where the controller must be very close to the victim to control it. I'll do a search on what's causing it." He vanished. "Ok, so we know why, but how are we going to stop them?" Moni asked. "Hold on," Jake focused. Using his dragon sight, he looked way down the street. "Just as I thought. Way down there, there's a huge dead end. If we could herd the unicorns into it, we could block them in. Also, that will lead the hypnotizer right to us!"

For the next hour, Jake and Moni rushed down the street to block every turn. The only way they left open was the one they wanted the unicorns to follow. Eventually, all the unicorns were running strait into the dead end. "Ok, they're all in! Quick, go find something to block the exit! I'll hold them off!" Jake nodded and rushed off. "Come on, come on! There's got to be something!" He looked, but nothing would work. Unicorn were among the strongest magical creatures. Suddenly, a little leprechaun showed up, pulling a huge wagon down the street filled with mighty rocks. "Ogre Bowl-ders! Get your authentic Ogre Bowl-ders right here! Real boulders used in the matches!" Jake smiled.

Meanwhile, Moni was having a hard time keeping the unicorns in. The leader was whinnying furiously, ordering them to try to escape. Moni kept flying back and forth, her strength running low. She kept getting kicked and knocked by horns. _Thank goodness for dragon skin armor!_ She thought through her panting. However, that couldn't help much longer. "Where is Jake?! I-I can't take it!" Gasping, she fell, returning to human form. "Oh no!" She cried as the unicorns reared, about to trample her. She closed her eyes, but she only heard a loud thud. A huge boulder just landed in front of her. Then another. Looking up, she saw Jake toss another, blocking off the last escape. "Shoot! What took you so long, Long?" She laughed. "Sorry 'bout that. You'd be surprised how much I had to haggle with that leprechaun to get those boulders! But now that the unicorns are blocked in, we have the hypnotizer to worry about." Moni caught her breath and returned to dragon form. And just in time, for above them stood five shadowy figures.


	14. Chapter 14: Identities Known

Chapter 14: Identities Known 

"So, you are the ones herding my unicorns?" The shadow's leader stood high above them. "Dragons, I should have guessed. Once feared bests, now little heroes. I see you've herded them up quite nicely. Well, no matter. You'll just have to take their place. None can overcome my power!" He held a large jewel at them. Bright blue rays flew at them. "That's what hypnotized the unicorns… JAKE! DUCK AND COVER!" Moni yelled. Both dragons covered themselves with their wings and the rays swept right over them. The head shadow scowled. "So, you're not affected by my rays, aye? Once again, not a problem. CRUSADERS! ATTACK!" At that, twenty figures of all sizes in trench coats leapt down upon the dragons. Throwing off their coats, revealing sleek black, gold, and red ninja-like uniforms, the figures ran to attack. Jake and Moni rose up to avoid the first blow. "What the? The Huntsclan is back? I-I thought Rose destroyed them! And whats with the new threads?" Moni didn't respond, but stared at them. The emblem on their shoulder, a gold sword with a red tip, caught her eye. "No…not them! Jake! That's not the Huntsclan!" He turned. "You know these guys?" "Old friends. They're the Chasse Crusaders. Same goal as the Huntsclan, only French-Canadian. I can't tell you how many times I've dealt with these creeps. LOOK OUT!" She pushed Jake out of the way as a red energy blast nearly hit him. However, it brushed her arm. "Moni! You ok?" She rubbed the burn on her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. But they're gonna pay for that! No one messes with the Can-Drag's friends!" Jake laughed quietly, remembering Beyonce Timberlake. His amusement was cut short when five crusaders attacked. He flipped back. "Five on one? That doesn't seem fair. Lets even the odds a bit!" Suddenly, there were four other Jakes beside him. He was literally beside himself! (Ha! My little joke!). Each crusader chased one of the Jakes until only one was left. "Now that's more like it!" Jake shot a giant fireball straight at the opponent, who leapt back.

Meanwhile, Moni had her claws full too. Every other second, she was basing someone away with her tail, or throwing a fireball.

_There's too many of them!_ She thought while fighting. Finally, there was just one attacking her. He was shorter than the rest, a teenager, but he had more fierceness than the rest of the group combined. His movement was like that of a ninja, swift and strong. However, not even he could defeat the dragon. But the dragon couldn't defeat him. Their fight seemed like hours. At last, they landed, panting. "Had enough dragon?" He huffed. "I'm just getting started! Bring it on!" And he did. But just as he sprung towards her, Moni did a back flip, dodging his blow. However, the tip of her tail caught on his mask, tearing it off. The boy fell back in shock, landing hard on the cobblestone. Every face turned to see what had happened, as if by instinct, they knew it was something terrible. Seeing his torn mask lying on the ground, his eyes grew large with fear. Moni, who was watching the whole thing, stared at him. _Those eyes again! It's that boy from the subway!_ She instantly stopped looking at him, in fear that the eyes would make her loose control again.

Cathan was frantic. He'd broken the most sacred rule of the Chasse Crusaders; never remove your mask. _I.. I.._ He couldn't even imagine the consequences. Nervously, he looked at the Patron. Never had he seen such hatred in someone. Fury seemed to be steaming from his body. Cathan looked around for some way to hide. An abandoned trench coat lay near by. Grabbing it, he covered his face. He glared at Moni, but couldn't stop staring. There was something about her. Then it hit him. _The dragon- girl from the subway! I recognize that claw!_ _How could someone so wonderful do such terrible things?_ He shook his head.

"Things are getting out of hand. That boy will never fight again when I'm through with him." The Patron whispered angrily. Removal of the mask meant defeat. "CRUSADERS! RETREAT!" He glared down at Jake and Moni. "We shall meet again, dragons. Mark my words, we will have our revenge!" He disappeared into the shadows, along with the others.

"Well," Jake returned to human form. "That was different. Why'd they all freak out over some stupid mask?" Moni returned to human as well. "Its some weird tradition in their family. They feel as if the masks represent their mission to discover and rid the world of magical creatures and the unity of the Crusaders. By removing your mask, especially in front of an enemy, you show weakness, defeat, and dishonor to the Crusaders. It's a pretty big deal." Jake looked at her. "You certainly know your stuff about the enemy!" "You'd be surprised how much research my dragon master makes me do on people like them. 'To defeat one's enemies, one must know one's enemy.' " They laughed at her impression of her dragon master, Judy.

When they checked up on the unicorns, the leader's eyes were back to their normal emerald green. "He's so sweet when he isn't hypnotized!" Moni giggled as he nuzzled her shoulder. "Yeah, but we have one other problem…." Said Jake, stroking the stallion. "How are we supposed to get all these unicorns back to Central Park?"

"I believe I can help with that!" Fu Dog came padding up. "All we gots to do is lead them to an alley down the street. I've used a portal spell leading straight to Central Park. But we gots to hurry. The sun's comin' up and unicorns can't survive on Earth during the day."

The next day, Jake and Moni walked to school together, both exhausted from their few hours of sleep. "Man, I don't know how I'm gonna survive today. If I fall asleep in class one more time, Mr. Rotwood will get another visit from me." "You mean that weird myths teacher? He's the principal too?" "Yeah, and he's just fascinated with me." Jake went on to explain all his troubles with Hanz, including the brachium (is that the right spelling?) incident. Moni then explained all her crazy teachers back home. Their conversation led them right up to the front doors of school. But before going in, Moni stopped and looked around. "You ok?" Jake looked around too. "Uh..yeah, I just got this weird feeling. But I'm sure its nothing." Soon Trixie and Spud met up with them and they all went inside.

"Excellent." A camera clicked from a nearby rooftop. "Those fools! They don't even realize that I know who they are. They make their own defeat much too easy. Yet, that girl seemed to notice my presence. She won't be as simple. If only I could get inside, undercover. Those two must be taken care of, or my plan will never work! If only…." The voice stopped as a nasty grin spread across his face. "I know exactly what to do. My son will have a chance to redeem himself after all." With a horrid laugh, the Patron silently leapt away.

(Author's Note: You ever notice that Moni seems to be able to sense things others can't? Hmmm…. Also, I'm thinking of adding in some Rotwood stuff. Y'all think that's over doing it? Tell me what you think. Thanks!)


	15. Chapter 15: The New Task

Chapter 15: The New Task

_What is he going to do to me?_ Beads of nervous sweat ran down Cathan's forehead, rolling onto his pillow. _I have shamed us all. No doubt I shall be punished._ He rolled onto his back and lay staring at the ceiling. His stomach hurt with anxiousness. Closing his eyes, he looked back on that night. _How? Why?_ He felt frightened, embarrassed, and in a way, betrayed. Even though he didn't know the dragon-girl, he had felt some kind of connection with her. Then she goes and does something like this? How could she?

Angrily, he hit his pillow, just as Nigel peeked in through a crack in their door. "Cathan? You ok?" His brother climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. "It wasn't your fault. Daddy knows that." Cathan sat up. "Don't call him that." Nigel sighed. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot. I meant, Patron knows you didn't take off your mask on purpose." He smiled, trying to cheer his older brother up. "That's not the point. My mask was removed. I brought shame onto the entire family! Me! Its my fault we lost tonight! And Patron won't forget that!" By now, Cathan was shouting. Nigel cowered, never seeing his brother like this. Cathan sighed, breathing hard. He looked over at Nigel. "I'm sorry. I've just.."  
"I understand. But I have just one question." He removed his mask.

"What's the big deal about these things? Everyone says they're all important and stuff, but I only think they're hot and itchy!" Cathan laughed. "I agree. But they're a bit more than that." His face became serious again. "The masks are a sign of loyalty to the Crusaders." He continued on to explain the three ways of removing your mask. If removed by an enemy, it's says they don't fear you or the family. It is a sign they defeated you. If removed by the Patron, you are exiled from the Crusaders, never to be spoken to or of again. And if you yourself remove it in front of any Crusader, you're saying you quit the Crusaders and are against all they do. You become the enemy.

Cathan had just finished explaining when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Cathan called as he and Nigel hurriedly covered their faces again. A tall dark Chasse commander stood at the door. "The Patron requests number 777 in his quarters." Cathan, recognizing his number, bowed and left the room.

Sweat ran down his face. This was it. Horrid images of a great crowd watching him as Patron exiled him, ripping off the mask. Walking had never been so difficult, with legs of led. Finally, Cathan reached the Patron's door. With a shaking hand, he knocked. "Enter." A voice called. The door opened onto a dark room. A roaring fire was the only light, shining on Unicorn pelts and dragon skins that adorned the walls as trophies. Patron noticed Cathan observing them. "Prizes from my first hunts." He pointed to a faded white and gold dragon skin. "That was the French Dragon. I slayed her when I was only a year older than you. My first dragon." His face glowed with pride. He turned back to his desk, Cathan still looking. The dragon's hair was still attached. It was red with a few streaks of blonde. It seemed familiar. "Ahem." He whirled around, remembering why he was there.

"You must know why you are here, 777." Patron's back was turned. But before Cathan could answer, Patron continued. "You revealed your identity to a dragon tonight. That creature exposed you, shamed us all." Cathan kept looking down. "I could have you exiled for this. Because of you, that dragon no longer considers us a threat. But.." He turned around and looked at the boy. "I need you for a mission. Number 583 told me that on the subway, you exposed a dragon. You recognized her for what she truly was. Your eyes can not only see through disguises, they can destroy them. Just like mine. We are the direct bloodline of Peter the Great. We have his power." Cathan looked up, mouth open. That explained everything.

Through some investigating, I discovered that she and the American Dragon go to a local middle school. We don't know who it is, but we believe that you can find them and get rid of them. We can not have them ruining our plan!

If you succeed, I will forget tonight. Understood?" Cathan stood up. "Yes Patron. It will be my honor to assist you." He turned to leave. "You start tomorrow. I expect nothing less than perfection." Patron's voice followed him out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16: The Long Dinner

Chapter 16: The Long Dinner

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so _Long_ (pardon the pun) For those of you who don't know, summer school keeps you very busy! Anyway, this chapter is a little lighter. So much drama, we need a little comic relief! So enjoy and more chapters are coming!)

"Man, I never thought I'd like being in school more than out fighting villains!" Jake collapsed onto his desk with exhaustion. The two had barely made it into first period Myths and Legends class without falling asleep. "I hear ya." Moni yawned. They didn't have much time to nap before Mr. ("PROFESOR!") Sorry, _Professor_ Rotwood began his lecture on the effects of Sphinx hair on other magical creatures. Since everything he was saying was wrong, Moni and Jake sat at the back of the room and talked with Trixie and Spud. "So why y'all so tired this morning?" "We've been out almost every night fighting these Crusader freaks or cleaning up after them." Moni explained. "Ever since the unicorn thing last week they've been messing up every magical group they can find! I feel like I haven't slept in …" A big yawn interrupted her. "forever, right Jake…Jake?" He was already snoring next to her. "MR.LONG!" Rotwood's ruler whacked right in front of Jake's face. "THEY'RE AFTER THE UNICORNS!" Jake jumped nearly two feet out of his chair. "We spoke nothing of zee uneecorns, Mr. Long. I'm afraid zat will be an hour's detention, unless you can tell me how sphinx hair affects a dragon." He gave Jake a small wink. _I can't tell him the real answer, so…_ "It doesn't affect them because…the…heat of their scales deflects it?" Rotwood smirked. "Wrong again. Honestly, Mr. Long. You of all people should know this. See you after school!" Moni couldn't help herself. "Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable, sir? Since he didn't know the answer, doesn't that mean _you're_ not teaching well enough?" She gasped. _Why did I just say that?!_ "Hmm..well, Miss. Lefue, you may be able to as you say, diss your teachers in Canada, but here, we educators are well respected and demand respect! Since you like Mr. Long so much, you can join him after school as well." Moni was about to retort, but held her tongue and just glared.

"Me and my big stupid mouth!" Moni groaned angrily on their way home. She was so mad that a little bit of fire came out of her mouth as she said it. "Oops, sorry." She blushed. "S'all good. Ya just gotta learn to take what he says. He thinks he's so smart, but really he wouldn't know a leprechaun from a fairy!" Moni laughed. "Well, I'd better get back to my place, a lot of homework. See ya!" She started to run off, but Jake stopped her. "Moni! Wait!" She turned back. "We've been workin' so hard lately, you could use a night off. Why don't you come by my pad for dinner tonight?" He grinned. "My mom's makin her famous BBQ, toasted by.." He blew a little flame. "Yours truly!" Moni laughed. "Sounds great. I'll be over around seven." Jake caught her arm before she left. "Just let me warn you ahead of time. My family's a little crazy sometimes." "What family isn't?" Moni waved good-bye and walked off. "This is gonna be great! Finally, a family of dragons! It'll be great to talk about all that's been going on. I can finally just be myself."

A few hours later, Moni was pushing the doorbell. A tall man with glasses answered the door. "Well, hey howdy hey! You must be Miss Monika!" Never had Moni seen such an enthusiastic greeting. "Jakeroo, your little girlfriend is here!" Jake came to the door, his cheeks matching the red of his jacket. "Dad, we're just friends. Hey Moni. Come on in." She came into a comfy warm living room. They all sat down and talked for a while. Moni soon learned all about them. Susan, Jake's mom, was a caterer and Jonathan, Jake's dad, was a businessman. They were in the middle of a conversation, when a little eight-year-old bounded down the stairs. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Moni. You must be Haley. Jake's told me all about you." Haley smiled. "You mean about my better grades? Or all my awards? Do you want to hear my latest violin concerto?" She bounded up the stairs. Moni turned to Jake. "I think your description was dead on!"

Moni couldn't remember the last time she had such a nice dinner. It was barbecued everything! Chicken, ribs, vegetables. She even thought she saw barbecued calamari, but she thought it better not to ask. Mr. Long was going on about a story at work. "So then, just as I was in my cubicle signing part of the Wholesome Heifer account, a bird flies in and lands on it!" Everyone laughed. "That reminds me." Moni started. "That same thing happened to me a few months back. I was doing my homework, when a fairy flew in my room! Crazy, huh?" Mr. Long smiled, but looked confused. However, the other three Longs were frozen with looks of panic on their faces. "What? You guys must see fairies all the time around here, right? There's a whole colony of them in central park. Don't you see them?" Mr. Long was about to say something, but Jake interrupted. "She..uh..means..the birds, yeah, the birds. We know them as…cardinals, but in Canada, they call them fairies, right Moni?" He gave her a frantic look. "Oh..uh..right. I forgot, we Canadians and our weird language." Moni grinned. _Oh my gosh! He doesn't know about magic at all! Mr. Long is just like my dad!_ She shot Jake a look of apology. Jonathan laughed. "I know just what you mean, aye?" He laughed, while his family sighed with relief. "Why don't I bring out desert?" Mrs. Long suggested and hurried into the kitchen. In a few seconds, she returned with a big cinnamon cake. Moni sniffed it. "Smells grea…ah-ah-CHOO!" She sneezed and a great flame shot out. Once again, everyone froze. "Was that just fire?" Mr. Long looked shocked. Moni didn't know what to say. "I uh…" But before she could answer, Mr. Long laughed. "I have always wanted to learn that trick! You, young lady, are quite the magician!" "Uh..yeah. I've been working on it for years." More sighs.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Moni tried to keep quiet. Finally, it was time for her to go home. "Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Long. I hope to see you all again." She paused. "Sorry for my.. tricks." She hurried out the door and down the street. Jake caught up. "Are you ok?" She turned to him. "Your dad doesn't know, does he?" Jake sighed. "No, he doesn't. I guess you're used to being able to show yourself at home. But we're just weird. You just don't know how hard it is to keep it from him all these years." Shaking her head, Moni smiled. "Actually, I do. My dad doesn't know about me either. That's why I was so excited about tonight. I thought I could just be myself. I'm sorry I caused you and your family so much worry." Her head hung down. "I'm sorry to, Mon. I should have told you about Dad. I guess we'll know for the next time. " "Next time? You mean you'd actually want to have someone with my loose and fiery lips over again?" They laughed, and Jake walked her home.


	17. Chapter 17: Boy meets Girl

Chapter 17: Boy meets girl, Girl meets boy

(Author's Note: Hey peoples! I was thinking (never a good sign! lol) of stopping this story, but continuing it into "Canadian Dragon: Part 2". Cuz this story is getting kind of long. It would be the same story, just starting again with a Chapter 1. Tell me watcha think, ok? I value your opinions. Thanks a bunch and enjoy chapter 17. Things are going to get good! Also, I'll be switching between Moni and Cathan as the main characters of a scene, but I'll let you know when I do! Thanx!)

Mondays are always the hardest days, and this Monday was no exception. It was only first period and Professor Rotwood already had them working on a difficult worksheet matching facts about creatures they were studying with the one it fit with. These papers were the worst because Jake and Moni knew the true answers and Rotwood didn't.

"Does he actually think that griffons have bad eyesight?" Jake almost laughed as he asked. "So dumb, right? They're half eagle for Pete sake!" Moni glared at the paper, wishing the answers would magically appear. She was concentrating so hard on the questions, she didn't even see who came in. However, she did hear the conversation at the front of the room.

"Another new student? Where did you say you came from Mr…"

"Uh…Partren, sir." Moni would have listened to the rest, but there wasn't much time left in class and she still had 17 questions to do.

_Creature has scales that glow in darkness and smell of lavender? Dragons are the only scaly creatures on the list, but my scales don't glow and they aren't scented! Would be nice though._ She looked at her arm, imagining that it had scented scales. Moni loved lavender. When she came to, she noticed someone next to her, staring at her arm as well. "What are we looking at?" The boy asked. He laughed. It was one of the nicest laughs Moni had ever heard. But it wasn't just his laugh that was nice. He had a thin face, straight dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes with hints of gold and brown. Moni blushed. "Nothing, I was just thinking and my gaze just happened to land on my arm!" She laughed as well. "I'm Moni by the way." The boy smiled. "Is that short for Monika?"

"Wow, you're one of the first to get it right the first time! Most think its short for Monique. I didn't think it was that hard to figure out. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Cathan Partren. I just moved here from Toronto, Ontario."  
Moni's jaw dropped. "Shut up! I just moved here from Toronto!"

"Really? Dang, small world! Why are you here?" Moni paused. "I'm..Uh..An exchange student! Yeah, seeing the American culture."

They went on talking so long that Moni had to scribble in the last few answers as the bell rang. Jake did the same thing since he'd been talking with Spud the whole time. He saw Moni and laughed. "Chances are Rotwood will think our bogus answers are fact! Oh, hey!" He had just noticed Cathan. "I'm Jake. You must be new 'round here." Cathan introduced himself again as they walked towards they're next class.

At lunch, all five of them sat together. "Man, we're gonna need a bigger table if our group keeps growin like this!" Jake said as he dragged another chair over. They all laughed and talked through the period, not getting much eating in. Moni kept glancing over at Cathan. She sighed and stared, until she felt something hot. She looked down and realized a bit of dragon fire out of her hand was melting her plastic fork. She gasped and threw it away. _What is going on with me? I've never lost control before, but now I'm doing it more than ever! _She looked back at the new boy and smelled a bit of smoke again. _ Moni, snap out of it! You can't expose your secret over a boy! Or…can I?_

(This is the same scene, except from Cathan's point of view.)

"Excuse me? Ma'am, can you tell me where room 104 is?" Cathan's voice shook, his nervousness easily heard. The lady at the office looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face as though the thought of helping someone instead of playing solitaire on her computer irritated her greatly. "Down this hall, first door on your left." She pointed, yawned, and looked back at her computer screen. "Thanks." Cathan walked as fast as he could, legs shaking. "This is ridiculous!" He mumbled to himself. "I've fought giants and manticores, but I can't even find my classroom on time!" as he walked, he curled a longer strand of hair. It was the first time he'd ever not worn his mask legally. Somehow, the exposure of his face added to his anxiousness. He almost felt naked without it. Yet he did like the feeling of freedom. He could be anyone here. Nobody knew him. Nobody knew who he really was or the truth about why he was there.

Cathan finally reached room 104 and went in. Nobody looked up at him, what a relief! How awkward is it to enter a room and have everyone staring at you, especially if you're the new kid? No, they all seemed to be working hard on an assignment. He silently walked to the front of the room to the teacher's desk. The balding man looked up with a start. "Oh! Who are you? Why do you bother zee classroom?" Cathan jumped back. "I'm new here, and my schedule said to go to 104…" He looked down at his schedule and realized what class it was. Cathan had been so nervous; he didn't even see what courses he was taking. "Magical myths and legends." The teacher took the schedule from him. "Another new student. Where did you say you came from Mr.….?"

"Partren, sir. I just moved here from Toronto, Canada."

"Another Canadian, aye? Well, I am Professor and Principal Rotwood. You can have a seat next to zee girl in dee back with zee red hair." Professor/Principal Rotwood went back to his work. Cathan looked around to find his seat and went there. He sat down, but everyone was so busy, they didn't even notice him. _Ok, I made it.. Now, just to find those dragons. _He sighed._ This is going to be harder than it looks. Where do I start?_ He looked to the girl next to him. She seemed to be in a trance, just staring at her arm. He looked to. "What are we looking at?" Cathan laughed, feeling a little less tense. She shot up. Her cheeks turned as red as her hair. "Nothing, I was just thinking and my gaze just happened to land on my arm!" She looked at him and Cathan gasped quietly. He'd never forget that face. It was the girl from the subway; the Canadian Dragon was sitting right next to him!

His mind was excited, but his face didn't show it. He'd been trained not to show much emotion. He introduced himself and went on to talk with her. He found out she was from Toronto as well. _How could I never have seen her in Toronto? Someone so..Beautiful…Cathan snap out of it! She's your enemy, not your girlfriend!_

As the bell rang, an Asian American boy introduced himself as Jake. _He looks like the other kid on the subway, next to the talking dog. He must be the American Dragon. I recognize the green hair. Wow, finding them was easier than I thought._ Cathan smiled as they went to lunch after third period, but all through it, he couldn't help but be a bit sad. He saw how happy and fun they were. And they treated him like one of the gang. For the first time since Arthur, Cathan felt like he actually had friends. They didn't know who he was or why he was there, but they liked him anyway. They didn't know what he planned to do. Cathan frowned. Was he up to it? Was he this cruel? Was he going soft? He looked at Moni. How could he hurt someone so kind, so funny, so…stunning? _This is going to be harder than I thought._

(I told you things were gonna get good! Is there a bit of romance blossoming? Will Moni expose her secret for Cathan, even though he secretly knows already? Will Cathan be able to carry out his mission?

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR MORE OF "THE CANADIAN DRAGON!"

No, it won't be a week until my next chapter, just adding that last bit in for drama and laughs! Thanks for reading cool peoples!

Thanks for loyally reading!

Queen of Spar Oom)


	18. Chapter 18: The Prophecy

Chapter 18: The Prophecy:

(Author's Note: Hey peoples! Happy 4th of July, Americans! And Happy Canadian Independence Day (July 1st) , for all you Can-Drags!

Hope you like this chapter! The story is really going somewhere now: D Also, don't forget to audition for the pod cast for American Dragon! Just go to  to audition and/or talk to Arkansan Dragon for help (I sure did!) We need all the help we can get! There are still voices to be cast! So show your inner actor and try out! All you need is a microphone! Thanx a bunch and enjoy chapter 18! Also, remember, Cathan's number name is 777.)

Surviving the first day at a new school is always difficult, especially for Cathan. Imagine having to start school after never being to one, making new friends when your only friends have been your fellow fighters, and having to find two disguised dragons. Oh, and getting to your new classes on time. It's enough to make anyone dizzy. However, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. The day went by quickly. Cathan's classes and teachers weren't bad (except Rotwood) and he had new friends. The only thing was he'd also accomplished his other task. He'd found the hidden dragons. Only problem was that they were his new friends.

That night, Cathan plopped down on his top bunk and began his homework. Who'd have thought that there'd be so much work, even for the new kid? About an hour into his work, a knock came at Cathan's door. "Enter." Cathan called without looking up from his algebra. "The Patron requests your presence in his quarters for a status report." A Chasse level 9 had come in then left. Cathan sighed and hopped down and made his way down the hall. Strange that the night before he thought he would be punished, now he was on a high level important mission.

Patron's quarters were as depressing as ever, the fire casting shadows over everything, from the large chair to the dragon skins on the wall. As he walked to the desk, Cathan couldn't help but stare once more at the gold and white dragon again. Why was the French dragon so familiar looking? Cathan tore away from them and went to the desk and sat in a chair in front of it. He shivered even though the fire warmed him. He couldn't help it with the vibe in the room. Cathan was looking around when his eye fell onto an old worn out scroll with a red dragon emblem on it. Seeing that no one was around, Cathan grabbed it off the desk and read it. It read in elegant faded ink:

_One wizard will rule them all_

_Creatures large to creatures small_

_But his reign shall draw to close_

_By the dragon's fire blows_

_As years pass, his descendants will be_

_The ones to continue his legacy_

_77 generations down_

_The wizard's heir shall wear the crown_

_The 7__th__ moon of the 7__th__ year_

_The new wizard king shall appear_

_The one last piece his father past _

_Shall give him the power at long last_

_Two of the wizard's slayers_

_Will be half of the important players_

_When all the pieces together come_

_He shall stand center to collect his sum_

_Only the one with unseen eyes_

_Shall bring the King's plan's demise_

_The one to rob him of the throne_

_Shall sadly be the ex-king's own_

_So be warned, hopeful heir_

_Of your own, beware, beware _

Cathan read and reread the paper over again. Why did he feel like he wasn't to be reading this? At every little sound, he looked fearfully over his shoulder, sweat dropping down his face, partially from the heat of the fire. A few drops fell onto the table and the paper. He knew about a wizard and the dragon, but what did the rest mean? Who was this hopeful heir? The seventh moon of the seventh year? Cathan quickly pulled out his camera phone (yes, even Crusaders have cell phones!) and took several pictures. Just as he put away the phone away, the Patron walked in. Immediately, his eye shot strait at the prophecy on the table. He looked a bit nervous. Cathan, who'd already sat down and looked innocent, noticed his worry. "If you are wondering about that paper, I knew better than to read it sir." 

"As you should." He said strictly. "So 777. Status report. Have you found the dragons? The sooner you find them, the sooner they shall be disposed of." A vicious distracted grin spread over his face. Cathan squirmed in his seat. Disposed of? He thought of how Jake and Moni had been his friends in one day. He thought of Moni's face._ He can't know. _ "My apologies master. I have yet to find them." Cathan hung his head in fake shame. Patron looked at him with frustration. "So, having to much fun with your classmates, eh? Forgetting the mission?!" Cathan looked up. "Pardon me sir, but it has only been one day. And dragons are masters of disguise. Please, sir. Allow me more time. I shall not let you down." Standing, Cathan gave a short bow. Although the frustration had yet to leave his cold grey eyes, Patron let out a sigh. "Fine. You'll have your time. But, if you don't have those two soon, there will be dire consequences. You do _not_ want my punishment. You don't know what I am capable of." Cathan cowered back. He knew all to well what Patron was capable of. The thought made him shiver, though the room was rather warm. "Thank you sir. You can trust in me." With another bow, Cathan hurried from the room.

All the way back to his quarters, Cathan argued with himself. He couldn't let Moni get hurt, but what about himself? Although Patron hated magical creatures, he had access to the worst beast imaginable. His mind wandered a bit more. All night, he lay on his bed, thinking about the prophecy, desperately raking his brain to piece the lines together. He looked over the pictures he'd taken. But try as he might, nothing came to him. Suddenly, Cathan sat up with realization. Two of the wizard's slayers? "Dragons!" Two dragons.

Patron sat in his office late into the night. Something about 777 had been strange. Even through his mask, he could tell when his own son was lying. "777 has never lied to me. Why would he start now?" He looked down at the prophecy. Examining it, he looked in the corner. There were a few dots of water. Not just water, sweat. Patron looked up. 777 had read the prophecy. _He must have put it together by now. _"He's protecting those dragons!" his pounding fist could be heard throughout the lair.


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation

Chapter 19: Confrontation

(Author's Note: OMG! Where have I been? I am SOOO sorry that this chapter has taken so long. But thanks to those who have been loyal and reviewed, even though I haven't been updating or replying to your wonderfully kind reviews. Sniff it makes me want to cry how kind you guys have been. I've always wanted to be a great writer and your reviews are helping me realize my dreams. So thank you, and the Can-Drag is BACK! What does the prophecy mean? Who is the hopeful heir and who is his own? Who has the unseen eyes? Read the next few chapters to find out!)

"Ok, why do they insist on giving us so much homework all the time?" Cathan laughed as he talked into his cell phone. "I know right? Seriously, we have like, a thousand question worksheet for Rotwood. At least he gave us the answer for question 3."

"What was that answer? I wasn't really listening." Cathan asked, laughing again. He smiled when he heard Moni over the phone. "He said that trolls are sometimes seen during the day during certain months." Now they both laughed, even though they both secretly knew the truth about trolls. Suddenly, Cathan stopped when a knock at the door came. "Uh, Moni, I got to go." He quickly hung up and hid his phone. "Enter." A look of shock spread over his face as Patron came in the door. "Go to my office now. I'll join you shortly," Cathan leapt up and marched hastily towards patron's lair. He turned around, but didn't see Patron behind him, which concerned him. However, just as he entered the fire-lit room, Patron was behind him. "Take a seat, 777." Nerves panged in Cathan's stomach. Something wasn't right here. Patron never visited the quarters himself…unless it was important.

Cathan had barely sat down before his master spoke again. "You have lied to me, 777. I'm very disappointed." Cathan froze. "What are you…" He began, until Patron interrupted. "You have found the dragons. In fact, I believe you were just recently speaking to one." Out of his coat pocket, Patron pulled out a cell phone, and not just any phone. "You really must find a better hiding place for this, boy." Cathan gasped. "You are quite the little socialite, 777. I especially enjoyed your pictures."

"You looked through my pictures? Um…what did you see?"

"Well, I saw your Chinese friend and your little girlfriend. But something intrigued me. In every picture of your friends, there seemed to be something strange about your friends. While everyone else is normal, they seem to have a scale here or there. Odd, no?" Before Cathan could answer, Patron stood up. "You know, your gift is quite useful to me, 777."

"My gift, sir?" Beads of sweat ran down Cathan's face. How did he find all this? Did he know he'd read the prophecy? Images of Patron's beasts flowed into his mind. He'd blown it. But how did he see scales on Moni and Jake? Patron seemed to read his mind. "Come now, you must know of your special ability by now. It's why I invited you on this mission. I needed you. Your eyes can reveal a magical creature's true form. From the moment you were born, from the moment I first saw your eyes, I knew you had your I knew you'd be of use to me in finding those horrid creatures. However, you have betrayed me. You've hidden them…" He paused and picked up the scroll. "And you've read the prophecy. You must know what it means by now?" Cathan squirmed in his seat. Since Patron knew he knew, he didn't need to hide anymore. He sighed, building up his courage. "I won't let you hurt them." He spoke slowly, his head down. He looked up, confidence growing. "Especially not Moni."

"Moni is it? Well, I must say, for all the ones for you to fall for, she certainly is a beautiful dragon." Patron grinned, but had anger in his eyes. Cathan then realized he'd never thought of Moni in her dragon form. He turned to the skins on the wall and gasped. That's why the dragon skin looked familiar. "Ah yes, the famous French Dragon. Do you recognize her markings?" The Patron's malicious grin grew. "I killed the French Dragon, and now it is your destiny to help kill her great-granddaughter. Only then, will the prophecy come true." Cathan looked up. "You're the heir. You...you want their power! That's why you wanted me to find them!"

"Well done, 777. So now you know what you must do?" Cathan felt incredible rage engulf him. "No! I won't do it! I will never betray my friends. I won't do this to Moni. I..I lo.." Patron's eyes grew wide in fury. "What were you about to say? SAY IT!" Cathan stood up. "I love her! I won't do this to Moni! I've never had someone who's understood me like her! She wouldn't care who I am! She would see me for me, not my stupid eyes, like some people!" Tears spilled from down his cheeks. "Someone who I've known for two weeks sees me better than my own father!" He'd done it. He'd touched that forbidden subject. Patron's silent fury was more frightening than any of his monsters. "I told you to never speak of me as your father." He growled. "I am your master and I shall treat you however I wish. I know who you truly are, even if you don't. You are a Chasse Crusader, not some dragon-hugging fool. I raised you better than this."

"You didn't raise me! You enslaved me! I could have been happy and free! I could still be playing in the woods with Arthur!"

"That hideous goat boy?"

"No! My best friend who you took me from."  
"I saved you from him! You should be grateful! I should not have to put up with this. You are mine and you shall do as I say or face dire consequences! You will capture the dragons, you will follow the plan, and you will obey me! Understood?" Cathan shook his head. "And what if I don't? I can fight off any of your beasts, if you even have any."

"Oh, I have my ways. I can be most convincing." He clapped twice and a cage rose out of the floor. "Cathan, help me!" Nigel pulled frantically at the bars of the cage. "Nigel!" Cathan glared at Patron. "How could you? He's your son!"

"Bring me the dragons or Nigel will get to meet some of my 'imaginary' creatures. You will have both here by Friday at midnight. Lure this Moni girl here tomorrow night. She will be bait for the American Dragon. With this amulet, under the seventh moon of the seventh year, I, the 77th generation from Peter the Great, will fulfill my destiny. I will have power over all magic creatures. Now go, call your little girlfriend. Why don't you bring her home to meet your parents?" with a cruel laugh, Patron turned and clapped his hands, making Nigel's cage return into the floor. "Cathan! Don't leave me!" Tears spilled down the little boy's face. "I won't Nigel. I'll save you." Cathan turned to Patron, his treacherous eyes glowing red with silent fury. "I'll do what you want, if you promise to let him go. And not just out of the cage, but free. Free from this. Free to go home to Mom. I don't want him to have to suffer this fate, this enslavement. Let Nigel live a normal, magic-free life, and I'll bring you the dragons." Cathan's head hung in shame, but he knew it had to be done. But as he headed back to his quarters, Patron's malicious stare piercing his back, Cathan couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision. All that night, nightmares flooded his mind. Images of dragons, fauns, and Nigel stuck together in a cage surrounded by fire and a dark forest flashed by, with Patron, five times his size, laughing evilly in the background. And, if the visions weren't enough, Cathan kept waking up, sweating and tears in his eyes. If only he could think of a plan. If only he could somehow stop Patron. If only he could defeat his father. If only.


	20. Chapter 20: A Dungeon Decision

Chapter 20: Dungeon Decisions

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Do you remember good old Queen of Spar Oom? I feel so badly for making you all wait so long for an update and for a review of your new stories from me. I'm so sorry! In my defense, this has been one heck of a school year. But now I've got my writing spark back and am ready to finish this story! I've even started the first few chapters of the squeal! Watch for a preview of chapter one at the end of the story! Well, now I'm back and ready for action! Here are the conclusion chapters of The Canadian Dragon! Enjoy!

Moni's stomach felt as if her stomach would burst and thousands of butterflies would swarm out. Never had she dreaded and loved a day at the same time. She'd also never met a boyfriend's parents before! Cathan had just invited her over to his house that Friday night to meet his family. "Its weird," Moni said through blushing cheeks to Jake earlier that day. "Cathan has never mentioned his family except his little brother before."

"Maybe he was just embarrassed about them or something. I'm not exactly one to show off my dad to impress a girl." Jake looked out his door as Jonathon Long danced by in a big cow costume singing the Wholesome Heifer theme song.

However it wasn't that thought that bothered Moni. It was that so far, her track record of meeting a guy's parents wasn't so good (especially when it led to almost revealing that guy's secret identity as a dragon, along with hers!) "At least he has nothing to hide." She chuckled. And with that, Moni wandered over to her closet in an attempt to find the right outfit for Friday night.

"Well, it's done. Happy now?" Cathan glared at his father in the doorway as he hung up his phone. "Quite." Was his reply as he grabbed the cell phone out of his son's hand. "You will come straight home after school and don't think you won't be monitored while there." He grinned his same malicious smile. With that, and a sweep of his cape, the mighty Patron went out the door and two guards, Number 843 and Number 925, took their places guarding the door. Cathan sighed. "I've got to warn Moni and Jake!" He thought with determination. Yet that determination faded when he thought of Nigel alone in his cage, deep in the dungeons of the headquarters. "No, I've got to go see Nigel." Cathan sat up and observed his guards. None of them looked to thrilled to be there. Cathan smiled for the first time all night.

After yanking the locked shut window a few times, Cathan studied his room, discovering a hidden vent. He stuffed some pillows under his blankets to look as if he were asleep, hopped silently up on his dresser and effortlessly took the front of the vent. "It's a good thing they don't feed us well here!" Cathan laughed at the size of the size of the vent and crawled in with a flashlight and map he'd stolen.

For two hours Cathan crawled silently past rooms filled with sleeping crusaders. Finally, he came across a dank room filled with rows of cages. With only the sound of snores and the soft pat of his feet hitting the floor, Cathan dropped from the vent to the floor. He jumped startled when a pair of yellow eyes brighter than his snarled at him as he passed. "So his creatures are real." He whispered when he caught his breath. At last, after passing many yellow eyed cages, he finally found his brother's teary eyes. "Nigel? Nigel!" His whispers woke the little boy with a start. "Cathan! You're here!" Nigel scrambled to the bars and watched as Cathan picked the lock and pulled the chains on the door. "Don't bother Cathan. They're reinforced with sphinx hair."

"Nigel are you ok? I got to get you out of here! This is all my fault, let me explain…"  
"Its ok, I already know about your dragon friends."

"You do?"

Nigel laughed. "Duh Cathan! I was in the room when Dad was talking to you!" Cathan laughed. His smile quickly faded. "I'm so sorry I let this happen Nigel. I shouldn't have let it go this far. Why didn't I just stick to the mission? How could I have let two dragons…"  
"But they're not just dragons Cathan! They're your friends. And…I think it was awesome how you stuck up for them." He cast his eyes down at his bold comment like he would've done in front of the Chasse masters. "Thanks lil' bro. But I gotta complete the mission or Patron will…" His sniffle broke off his sentence. A little sniffle came from inside the cage too. "I'm scared Cathan, but you have to save your friends. Do what ya gotta do. I'll be ok." Cathan looked into his brother's face and gasped. He could already see little specs of red and gold forming in the little eyes. "I've got to get him out of here!" Cathan thought to himself. "Cathan…just..b-be careful." Fear shone through his speckled eyes.

Just then, a loud boom in the distance jolted Cathan out of the tender moment. "I'll be back tomorrow night. I promise."

"Bring food, ok? I'm eating the same crud my neighbor has to…and he has six eyes!"

After another long crawl, Cathan found himself back in his room. Right as he crawled into his bed, Number 843 stormed in. "What was that noise?" His young teenage voice was as harsh as the top commanders. "ANSWER 777!" Cathan sat up. He felt as though he was staring in a mirror of his future self. That was his future if he completed the mission. But, at least Nigel would have a future too. "It was nothing sir. I was only retrieving the weapon I was polishing sir." The guard grunted and returned to his post. With a sigh of relief, Cathan fell back onto his pillow. Pros and cons flowed through his head like water from a broken dam. Though he couldn't make up his mind on what to do, he did know one thing for certain; No matter what, he must escape the fate of Number 843.


	21. Chapter 21: The Date

Chapter 21: The Date 

(Author's Note: Heads up! This is where things are gonna get good!)

At last Friday had come, prevailing over the agonizing slowness of the week. Moni couldn't stop smiling at Cathan all day. "I can't wait to meet your parents tonight! Is it true your dad is a championship international hunter?" Moni asked during She grinned at finally knowing something about his family, but Cathan just squirmed in his seat. "Yeah. He's been all over the world. He especially likes France." 

"Really!" Moni said, perhaps with a little too much excitement. "My Great-grandmother was the French.." Thankfully, Moni caught herself before her excitement took over her tongue. "…The French Prime minister's treasurer." Though she thought she'd gotten out of verbal trouble, Cathan knew what she was really going to say and felt even guiltier, remembering the décor in Patron's office. "I love France. I hope I get to go there some day." Moni decided that this was the time to shut up and finish Mr. Morton's homework assignment, her freckles hidden under a fresh wave of red. Cathan sighed. "I hope you get there too." 

Night fell on New York and the night life bustled back up for its shift. Moni sighed happily out her window, feeling as bright as the city lights. Her spirits were so up that when she left at 6:30, she dragoned up and soared into the sky towards Cathan's house.

"Man, would you look at her?" Jake laughed as he watched the Canadian Dragon. "I used to get that same way about Rose…" He hadn't even meant to say that, but when he did, Jake got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It may have been human or dragon instincts, but something wasn't right. "Yo Fu! I'm headin' out a'ight?" Fu looked up. "Yeah, ok kid, just be careful out there. Big Ernie just let me know of some rumor going around that a freaky foreign group is hunting tonight. Something about the moon tonight." But Jake was already red, scaly, and flying out the door.

"Moni! Wait up!" Jake flew as fast as he could until he caught up. "Jake? Whats up?" They landed on a roof top building as Jake caught his breath. "Moni, this may sound weird, but I really don't think you should go on this date tonight. I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I've been watching Cathan this week. He's acting the same way my old girl friend Rose did before the Huntsclan Annual Equinox Hunt." Moni looked puzzled at him. "But Jake, its not the equinox. And Cathan hasn't been acting weird."

"Well, has he been unusually quiet? Jumpy? Pre-occupied?" Moni was silent. "Yeah, and Fu was telling me about some kind of foreign hunting group who are all rallied up about the full moon. I don't know, I'm just worried. Bad vibes."

"Jake. I really appreciate your concern, but its ok! Cathan isn't Rose. I know him and trust him. I'll be ok!" She smiled at Jake's scowling face. "You sound just like I did.." Jake started. "Oh will you calm down? I'll be ok! I can take care of myself. Things are different."

"But Moni! I got this really strong feeling that something isn't right!"

"Oh so now you're an oracle? Look Jake! Just let me go!" She started to fly off but Jake grabbed her arm. "I'm not letting you!" She pulled harder. "Just because your girlfriend turned out to be some crazy Huntsclan chick, doesn't mean my boyfriend will be! You just don't want me to have someone while you don't! You're just jealous!" Jake let go of her arm. "Jealous! This guy has changed you! What happened to the cool skate boarder that used to be my friend and partner! You know what? Why don't you just go see this boyfriend of yours? Have fun! But don't come crying to me when he turns on you!" With that, Jake flew off, blowing a cloud of smoke in Moni's face. "Whatever, Jerk Long!" And she flew off too. "Jealous creep!"

Jake landed hard on the sidewalk. "Ignorant little.." A taxi horn beeped just in the nick of time.  


Moni landed softly, having finally calmed down a bit. "Well, this is the place." A red flame engulfed the dragon as she landed in front of a tall dark sky scraper in lower Manhattan. "Dang.. I've never seen a place so dark. Doesn't he have elec…" Just then, she saw a light on the top floor. "Oh! There he is! DRAGON U…oh! Right, I'm human now!" She pushed through the rotating doors into a long dark lobby covered in scarlet curtains, suits of armor, and deformed skeletons. "Yeesh! I knew his dad likes hunting, but I pictured him as more of the Ranger Rick Cabella type, not Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Jake's words lingered in the back of her mind, but she swept it away. Just then, an elevator at the end of the hall opened. "Moni, you made it." Cathan tried to sound cheerful. "Wouldn't have missed it! So…what's with the medieval Goth décor?"

"It's…uhhh…a set for a movie. We loaned out our building for a new horror movie." A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "That's…" Moni started. "Really cool! I love horror movies. We'll have to see it when it comes out!" Cathan let out a sigh of somewhat relief and followed her into the elevator. After long awkwardly silent ride up, they finally reached the top. "Why don't you just walk down the hall to my room, seven doors down? I'll be right back…" Moni started down the hall. "Moni wait…" 

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to…" He sighed. He looked past her beautiful face and into the terrified one of Nigel. The decision was made. "I just wanted to say how much my parents are looking forward to meeting you. I'll bring them down in a second." Moni smiled just big enough to show her one sharp dragon tooth (She told everyone it was just a snaggle tooth.) It gleamed with the little light from the dusty light bulb and made Cathan's eyes spark and water a bit. "Are you ok, Cathan?" 

"Just a little nervous. Dad can be a little intimidating. Go on ahead." And she disappeared down the hall, Cathan walking the other way.

"He is acting really weird tonight. And I thought I was nervous. Heck, I'd be nervous living on the set of a horror movie." She eyed the weapons on the wall and quickened her pace, counting the doors as she passed. "Four, five six…huh? Whats this?" She peered through a crack in the sixth door. "What the…!" There on the wall were the pelts of four dragons. A scream tried desperately to escape from Moni's lips, but shock took over. Her mouth hung to the floor as she stepped quietly into the room. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at the last dragon pelt. Its red, gold, and white scales shone from proud polishing. "It…can't…be…" She whispered. "G-great Grandma?...The French Dragon?"

"Right you are Canadian Dragon." A deep mocking voice boomed behind her. Horror seized her body as she remembered her identity. "Who are you? Where's Cathan!" 

"Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce myself. I am the Patron, leader of the Chasse Crusaders. Oh, and I believe you know my son, Cathan." The slouching form of Cathan stepped out from behind him, in full black, red, and gold uniform. Moni gasped. "Its you! Those shadow warriors!" Moni stepped back and stared at Cathan. "You're the kid from the subway and Magus Bazaar! But how did you know who I am?"

"Cathan, you didn't tell her of your little gift? You really ought to show our guest." Cathan stepped forward and spoke in a low ashamed tone. "Moni, you didn't loose control of your powers on the subway…" He stared into her eyes. Moni's body began to shake. "What's going on!" Suddenly, a red flame swirled up from her legs. "What! NO!" In mere seconds, the white and red Canadian Dragon stood before them, staring in disbelief from herself to Cathan. Tears weaved their way down around her scales faster because her head was hung down in shame. "I…trusted you…" She looked up. "How long did you know!" But before Cathan could answer, she answered for him. "You knew all along!"

"I don't mean to interrupt this little soap opera, but I have things to do before tonight." Patron flipped up a bust of a gold unicorn on his desk, exposing a red button. Just as Moni blew fire at his hand, he pushed the button, releasing a giant unseen cage from the ceiling. Moni screamed and tried to leap out of the way but it was too late. "I can't believe it…Jake was right! Cathan! Don't leave me! CATHAN!" Moni pulled and bit the bars as hard as she could. "Don't bother Moni. They're reinforced with unicorn horn." He looked back at her red, puffy eyes, wide with fear and desperation. "And my name is Number 777."


End file.
